The Adventures of the Guardians
by twobestfriendsinc
Summary: Come follow your favorite guardians: Jack Frost, North, Bunnymund, Sandy, and Tooth on their funny, enjoyable adventures as they venture throughout the world protecting children and their dreams...and as they adjust to being a family. We would love to know your thoughts, so reviews are appreciated. :) Requests are also being taken and appreciated as well!
1. Mustaches and Sunglasses!

Jack was up to his mischievous ways again. This time he was trying to make off with Bunnymund's boomerang. He decided he was going to use the best disguise in history; the famed mustache and sunglasses look. He looked down at the boomerang and snickered. As he moved from the corner of the hall way he ran into North, who looked down at him with a snickering smile upon his cheery face, "What are you doing Jack?"

Jack looks up and smiles mischievously. "Oh, you know, trying to tick Bunny off like usual." He holds up the giant rabbit's boomerang. North raises an eyebrow, amused at the boy's antics. "May I ask why you are wearing that ridiculous disguise?" Jack shrugs. "I thought it would be fun. Who doesn't love the mustache and sunglasses get up? It's a classic!" He smiles again and throws his arms up, the boomerang still held tightly in his grasp. North chuckles and ruffles Jack's hair. "Just don't get caught, da?" Jack laughs and ducks away from the large man's hand. "Pssh, me? Get caught? Never!"

North shakes his head, still smiling, "That boy will always keep this place entertained." Within a couple minutes Bunnymund came running down the hallway as fast as he could, "Crikey! Somebody stole my boomerang while I was sleepin'! I think I know who did it too!"

North gasps in mock shock. "Someone stole your boomerang? What a terrible event to have befallen us! I wonder who would do such a thing." Bunny shot him a 'not amused' look. "You should know who I'm talking about! That little frostbite, Jack! He took it!" North crosses his arms and frowns. "Jack? What purpose would he have to steal it?" Bunny groans in frustration. "To tick me off, that's his purpose! Now, excuse me, I need to get my boomerang back before he somehow gets his eye taken out." The giant rabbit grumbles and continues his way down the corridor.

As Bunny got further and further away, North lost more and more of his control over his laughter. When Bunny was gone, North lost it. He laughed his big hardy laugh and leaned against the wall almost falling over from laughing so hard. As his laughing quieted down Sandy flew over to him and shook his head and made a figure of Jack running off with Bunny's boomerang. North nodded and laughed again, "You got it Sandy! That's exactly what he did! Hahaha!"

Jack was currently in the workshop, hanging from the rafters and making his disguise look even more ridiculous. His mustache hung upside down, the ends of it reaching past his hair. Some of the Yetis would occasionally look up at him and grumble their odd language. Jack examines the boomerang. There were strange markings and carvings all over it. "I wonder what these mean..." He tries to decipher them on his own but quickly gave up. "And now I'm bored." Bunny checks every single room in the corridor, and still no sign of the brat. He decides to check the workshop. "I swear, when I get my hands on that brat, I'll drop him off in the outback and leave him there to fend for himself in that dreadful heat." Sandy smiles and laughs silently. Leave it to Jack to always keep the place alive with entertainment.

Jack jumped down from the rafters, right in front of Bunny, with a big smirk on his face. Bunny looked at him, "Give me back my boomerang." Jack gave him a sly look, "Oh! You mean… This?!" Jack held up the boomerang and when Bunny reached out to quickly grab it, Jack flew back and up into the air, "Oh, you'll have to do way better than that to get your boomerang back!" Jack laughed and flew around the workshop. Bunny ran around the shop, chasing Jack and spouting out threats at the flying guardian.

The Yetis grumble in annoyance at the two guardians. They could never get along! Bunny stops to take a small break and glares up the young guardian. "Jack, I swear! When I get a hold of you, you're going straight to the Outback! Ya hear?!" Jack smirks and floats upside down in front him. "Aaaw, is the poor kangaroo tired? I thought you were faster than this!" With Jack so close, Bunny finally notices the disguise. He snorts and busts out laughing, forgetting about his boomerang. "What in the world is that on your face?!" He tugs on the mustache. "It looks like an overgrown caterpillar took over your upper lip!"

Jack touched his fake mustache and he looked at Bunny, "It does not! It was a legitimate disguise and you know it!" Bunny snorts again and grabs the boy's sunglasses. "Oh yes, a mustache and sunglasses. Who would have never guessed it was you?" He rolls his eyes and turns around. "Alright, if you won't give me my boomerang back, I'll just take your sunglasses." Bunny laughs and hops out the door.

Jack flew after Bunny, "Hey I need those! It's not like they're mine!" Bunny snickered, "Oh, so you stole these too?" "Well, that's…. Not important right now. The important thing is I get those sunglasses back and you get your boomerang back. Right?"

Bunny stares at him. "How do I know you're not just going to fly off when I hand you the sunglasses?" He crosses his arms and taps his foot.

Jack sighs and floats down to the ground. He hesitantly put his arm out with the boomerang in his hand and took grip off of the _precious_ item. Bunny takes the boomerang and puts the sunglasses in Jack's hand. Bunny smiles and rubs Jack's head with his paw, "See? Wasn't so hard now was it?" Jack looked up at Bunny and they both laughed.

North makes his way in, laughing joyfully. "Ah, Bunny! I see you have finally found the culprit!"He wraps his arms around said rabbit and Jack and hugs them both tightly. "It's so good to finally to see you two getting along!"

Jack looks at North and gives him one of those, 'really?' looks, "We're not getting along." North laughs, "Of course, you're getting along! I mean, this is the first time I've ever seen you two laugh with each other! It usually one laughing at the other." "Okay so maybe we're getting along a little. But just you watch it's going to change right before your eyes." There was a small silence but the three guardians couldn't hold back an honest laugh for long.

After the laughing quiets down, Bunny smirks and grabs Jack's staff. "Because you started all this, I'm taking your stick!" He laughs and summons one of his tunnels. "Catch me if you can, Frostbite!" Bunny quickly jumps in and disappears. Jack scowls and groans. "Dang it! You stupid kangaroo!" He runs out the door, slamming it shut behind him. North smiled and shook his head, "There's no end to their shenanigans, is there?"

**Excuse some of the small errors if you see them! My friend and I wrote all this on Facebook chat. I tried to find as many as I could, but there's bound to be a few more. But we hope you enjoy it!**


	2. Timeout for Jack

Timeout for Jack

Jack was in North's office, gazing at all the wonders that filled the space. He gently lifts himself into the air to get a better look at the top shelves. There were toys of every size and shape, waiting to be delivered to children all around the world. He floats lazily, not bothering to look where he was going. That meant he didn't notice the giant ice sculpture that was sitting on the desk. North had been working on it for months. Next thing he knew, Jack found himself running into said sculpture, causing it to crash to the floor. The sound of breaking ice was deafening. The young spirit fell backwards and landed on top of it. He quickly sits up and surveys the damage. "Oh no…."

Jack looks around the room frantically, trying to figure out how he could fix it. His eyes widened when he hears footsteps getting closer and closer. He grabs his head still trying to figure out what he should do. His mind told him to hide yet his heart told him not to. Instead or hiding or staying put, he decided to run. He opens the window and right as he puts his foot onto the window sill, he hears the door open. His whole body froze. He tried as hard as he could to move but his body wouldn't allow his wishes.

North opened the door and what he saw was one of the things he feared. His ice sculpture he had taken months of planning and working on was shattered all over the floor. He looked up from his ruined masterpiece to see the one he had hoped not to see… Jack Frost. He felt his heart flare with anger. Uncontrollably he yelled, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

Jack turned around to face the consequences and tried to explain himself, "North, I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"It took me forever to make this! How could you do this to me?!"

Jack flinches away from the angry tone. He has never been yelled at by the older guardian. "N-North, please…just let me explain..!" North towers over Jack, his expression growing angrier. "You've been able to get away with a lot, Jack Frost…. this is the last straw!" Jack cowers and backs away from the towering form, eyes glistening with tears. North grabs the boy by the back of his hoodie, keeping him in place. "I think it's about time you learned some discipline!" He drags Jack to the door as the boy struggles to escape. "I'm sorry!" North shoves him out the door, making Jack fall to the floor. "Get out of my sight. I'll deal with you later." He slams the door on the young guardian.

Jack felt the hot tears slip down his cheeks. At this point he couldn't control them anymore. Sadness almost consumed him until he felt the anger well up inside him. He stood up and walked over to the gift North had given him a while back. He stared at it for a moment. It was a picture of all the guardians, North stood behind Jack and had a hand on his shoulder and the other guardians stood around them. The photo was encased in an elegantly designed frame made by North himself. Jack picked up the picture and threw it against the wall on the other side of the room. The frame was like glass as it shattered against the wall and fell to the floor.

Jack slid to the floor and covered his face with his hands and the tears flowed faster. He heard a knock at the door and quickly ran to the darkest corner of his room, afraid that it was North coming to deal his punishment. The door opened and the light cast from the hallway showed that it wasn't North but in fact Bunny! "You alright, mate?" Bunny walked further into the dark room and looked around. He saw the shattered frame and the picture with shards piercing through it. Bunny continued to look around the room for Jack and flinched when the boy ran to him and threw his arms around him. Bunny heard Jack's heavy breathing and felt his tears starting to wet his fur. He patted Jack's back, "It's going to be alright mate."

Jack's shoulders shake with every sob and he buries face deeper into Bunny's fur. "I-I didn't mean to break it, Bunny! I was j-just looking around and I-I accidently ran into it! N-North didn't give me t-time to explain!" Jack pulls away and looks up at Bunny, his face covered in tears and snot. Bunny couldn't help but see him as a child instead of an immortal 18 year old. He leads Jack over to a chair and sits him down. Jack looks up at him with wide eyes. "A-Are you disappointed in me too?..."

Bunny squats down to Jack's level, "Nah, I ain't disappointed. It was just an honest mistake." "S-S-So you understand?" "Yeah. North just needs some time to cool off." "B-But North's g-gonna punish me." "In the end he probably won't. I just don't see him having the heart to do that. He's just upset." "Upset?! He hates me!" Jack put his hands over his face again. Bunny smiled, "He doesn't hate you. He couldn't hate anyone even if he wanted to."

Bunny gently pries Jack's hands away from his face. Jack looks at him with the most heartbroken expression. "Oh, mate…Don't give me that look. I promise ya, North doesn't hate you and he never will, okay?" He gently wipes away Jack's tears with his paw. "Now, cheer up. This look doesn't suit you." Jack snorts and cracks a small smile.

The fury inside of North caused him to overturn his desk and even slam a bookcase onto the floor. Once he had finally been able to calm himself down he noticed what he had done and looked back to all the things he had said and done to Jack. He suddenly felt as if somebody had knocked the wind out of him and he fell to the ground. North's head dropped into his hands, "What have I done?" He thought back to when he was yelling at Jack and felt the tears arouse in his eyes.

Sandy and Tooth had heard about what happened and went to go check up on North. When they saw North on the ground, they quickly flew over to him, "Are you alright?!" "I've done something so… Terrible… How could I be such a monster?"

Tooth puts a gentle hand on North's shoulder. "You're not a monster, North…but I do think you were a bit harsh on him…" She kneels beside the broken man. "He may be a teenager, but he's still a child in many ways. I understand that what happened angered you, but like all children, Jack needs to be dealt with gently…after all, we've never really disciplined him for things he's done before." Sandy stands in front of North and nods silently. He makes a sand figure of North with a Jack figure, both of them hugging. Tooth nods in agreement. "Sandy's right, North…You need to fix things with Jack."

North sighs, "He probably doesn't want me to be anywhere near him, after all the things I said." "He's probably just afraid of you at the moment. We all heard the loud tone you gave him." "I guess all I can do now, is try not to hurt him or scare him even more than I already have." North stood up and slowly walked to Jack's door. He stood at the doorway afraid himself to walk in. He took in a deep breath and took a step in.

When Jack saw North, his eyes widened and he tried to scoot further back in his chair even though it didn't get him anywhere. Bunny grabbed Jack's shoulders and looked him in the eyes, "It's going to be alright, mate. Just calm down." Jack slowly loosened his death grip on the chair and his eyes went back to normal size. As North got closer to them, Jack would slowly tense up more and more. North stopped about a foot away from them and saw how afraid Jack was. His eyes looked sad and he pulled all his strength to tell Jack, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to overreact… I didn't mean to scare you… I just thought I could try to make things right."

Jack eyes him wearily. He slowly relaxes and sits up straight, shifting his gaze to look at his bare feet. "You're….not mad at me anymore?.." Jack looks up at him expectantly. Bunny moves off to the other side of the room. Tooth and Sandy join him. They didn't want to get in the way. Jack stands up shakily and latches himself onto North. "I'm sorry, North! I didn't mean to break your ice sculpture!"

"It's alright. It was all an accident. I should've listened to you, not get angry and take it out on you. I let my anger get the best of me." North puts his arms around Jack, "Will you forgive me?" Tears came back to Jack's eyes, except these were tears of joy not sadness. Jack nodded and smiled up at North, who smiled back at him. Jack frowns again, "Are you still going to punish me?" "Only if you think helping me redesign and build my sculpture is punishment." Jack's face grew brighter than ever and North laughed with him once again.


	3. There's something wicked in the Air P1

There's Something Wicked in the Air

It was one of those days that Jack Frost absolutely adored. It was cold and the outside world was sheeted in a blanket of delicate white snow. After taking a step out of the door he felt a hand on his shoulder. He quickly turned his head and looked up to see North. North looked at him with a serious look in his eyes, "Be careful." Jack looked at him, worried, "Are you okay?" North couldn't keep his concerns away from Jack any longer, "I want you to be careful since you're going out. Since we don't have any idea where Pitch might be hiding, I want you to be cautious about where you are and if Pitch finds you or you find him, I want you to run straight here. Don't try to fight him on your own, he's too dangerous."

Jack smiles at North with reassurance. "Don't worry! I'll be fine!" He waves and jumps up into the air, letting the wind take him to his destination outside the small town of Burgess; the forest. Of course, it did take a little while to get there. Jack lands beside the small lake and looks around. A smile forms on his lips and he a takes a deep breath, breathing in the icy air.

North closed the door behind Jack and walked back into the workshop, still worried. When he passed by some of the other guardians he couldn't pull himself to say a word. Bunny looked at North, "What's wrong mate?" "I'm just worried about Jack." "Nah, no need to worry. He'll be fine." "That's just it. With Pitch on the loose who knows what could happen?"

Bunny sighs and rubs his forehead. "North…we defeated Pitch not too long ago. It will take him a long time to make an appearance again. We told you this...even the Man in the Moon said so." He pats North's shoulder. "Jack will be fine, mate. Don't worry." North sighs and looks at Bunny. "I still can't help but feel like something bad is going to happen."

Meanwhile, back at the forest, Jack was having the time of his life. He raced across the ice and flew through the bare trees, creating flurries of dusty snow that glittered in the setting sun. Jack stops to take a break, sitting on a branch and gazing up at the sky. Suddenly, the sound of hoof beats and the braying of a horse broke through the peaceful silence. A dark, sinister voice echoes over it. "We meet again, Jack Frost."

Jack turned his head and saw the dark figure through his peripheral vision, "Hello, Pitch." Pitch smirks, patting his Nightmare on the neck. "What's a guardian like yourself doing out all alone? You should know that shadows hide in these woods." He chuckles darkly. The Nightmare snorts and stomps its hooves impatiently, waiting for its master's orders. Jack turns around and glares down at the shadowy figure. "What do you want, Pitch?" He points his staff threateningly. Pitch frowns and glares back. "You know what I want, Jack. I want to be seen, to be believed in! I want to be feared!" He summons more Nightmares. "And I can't achieve that if you guardians are still around! Get him!" The Nightmares rear and charge at Jack.

Jack's eyes widened as darkness encircled him. He quickly waved his staff, sending a blast of ice at the Nightmares. The blast hit most of them dead on, but the ones that went unscathed quickly closed in. Jack flew up into the air to gain more distance between him and the deadly creatures. He turned around and sent another blast towards the Nightmares. Pitch laughed maniacally. "Do you really think that your pathetic attempts at destroying my beautiful Nightmares will stop me? Think again, child!" Another army of Nightmares were summoned at his will. Their red eyes glowed in the now darkness of the forest. Pitch jumped on the back of the leading creature and used his nightmare sand to create a scythe. He smirks and points the scythe at Jack. "You're outnumbered, Jack Frost. With you out of the way, I can get my revenge on the other Guardians!" Jack growled. "You won't get away with this, Pitch. I'll destroy you myself and send you back where you belong!"

Pitch smirked, "So you think you can just simply defeat me and be done with me? You will never be able to be rid of the Boogeyman!" Pitch laughed that soul piercing laugh, which sent shivers up Jack's spine. Within seconds Pitch's Nightmares were charging at Jack again, this time with Pitch riding on one of the Nightmare's backs. Jack dodged Nightmares left and right until he was whacked on the side of his head by the snath of Pitch's scythe. Jack was flung into the snow, almost losing consciousness. For a minute or so all Jack could see was black. He felt the hooves of the Nightmares trampling on him and yelled out in pain, "Stop!" Suddenly the nightmares that had stepped on Jack were starting to freeze. Pitch jumped off of his nightmare and cowered in pain, "What are you doing?!" Jack saw what was happening and decided he would take this opportunity while Pitch was in pain to run.

Pitch howls in anger as he watches Jack's form disappear in a flurry of ice and snow. "You are nothing but a coward, Jack Frost! I will be back to haunt you, and I will make sure that you and the other Guardians suffer greatly!" The ice continues to consume Pitch's Nightmares, their shrieks of agony echoing across the forest. Pitch lets the ice fully consume him. He knows he's able to break away, but he doesn't want to go after Jack again just yet. He wants the Guardians oblivious of his plans. Jack rode the wind back to the North Pole. His heart was racing and his head pounded. Blood had frozen on the left side of his face where it had oozed from the wound dealt by Pitch's scythe. He busts through the door and stumbles. Phil, as he was affectionately called, was startled at the sudden burst of cold air and turns to see Jack struggling to stay on his feet. The Yeti grunts in worry and hurries over to the injured boy. He sees the blood plastered to the side of Jack's face.

North was in his office working on his ice sculpture when he heard a loud commotion outside. His mind raced as he remembered his worries earlier that day. He jumped out of his chair pushing it over and ran out of the room. He ran to the balcony that led down to the workshop and saw Jack bloody in the Phil's arms. His eyes widened and he jumped off the balcony and landed safely, running over to Phil and Jack. As he got closer, elves and Yetis alike moved out of North's way. He stopped in front of the Yeti and Jack, "Jack! I knew it wasn't safe to go out there alone!"

Jack flinches at the loud tone of North's voice. His ears were already ringing from blow to the head he received. Phil looks at North and grumbles disapprovingly. Tooth flies over, fluttering about in worry. "Oh no, Jack! Is he going to be okay? What happened?" Sandy quickly calms her down. He was also worried about his friend, but he knew that constant worrying wasn't going to help. Baby Tooth squeaks and flies over to Jack, nestling herself on his shoulder. She nuzzles the boy's cheek in the way she knew would cheer him up. Jack cracks a smile at the small fairy. "Thanks, Baby Tooth…I'll be okay..."

North lowered his head as he felt the tears come to his eyes, "It's all my fault…" Tooth put a hand on his shoulder and found that North was shaking from trying to hold back his emotions. North muttered so low that nobody could hear him, "If only… If only…" Tooth looked at him, worried, "North are you okay?" "I'm sorry Jack… Excuse me…" North swiftly turned around and started walking back to his office.

Tooth looks at North's retreating form worriedly. "I'll go talk to him." She quickly flutters after him. Jack frowns and watches them as they disappear around the corner. Phil, with the help of Sandy, takes Jack to his room to get his wound taken care of. Baby Tooth was still perched on Jack's shoulder, acting as the boy's guardian. Sandy smiles at her, knowing the strong bond between the two. After making sure Jack was alright, Phil went back to work. He didn't want to leave the boy, but sadly he had to get back to his duties, so he left Sandy in charge. The Sandman made sure Jack was comfortable and created a story with his sand to keep Jack occupied. Jack smiles, snuggling down with Baby Tooth. Even though his head hurt, he felt fine. There were no other injuries, no broken bones. He had escaped before Pitch could do any more harm.

As North and Tooth reached North's office, Tooth got in front of him and lightly lifted his head up. Tooth saw the tears running down his cheeks and into his beard which was dotted with small orbs of water from his tears. Tooth tries a smile to cheer him up but all North did was close his eyes and turn his head slowly. He didn't feel like being jolly. He felt that Jack getting attacked by Pitch was his fault and he felt it deeply. Tooth brings his head back to face her, "North… You think this is all your fault don't you?" "I don't think… I know…" "Look, it was Jack who decided to leave. Not you throwing him out or anything like that." "Yeah but I could have been there to protect him." North walked around Tooth and into his office. Before Tooth could follow him inside he shut the door.

Tooth sighs and looks at the door sadly. She knew it would be best to leave North alone for a while. Bunnymund had gone back to his warren, so he couldn't talk to North. Tooth takes one more look at the door before she goes to see Jack. After a few minutes, she made it to the room and quietly peeks inside. The sight she saw made her heart swell with warmth. Jack was sound asleep, golden forms of dolphins swimming around his head. Baby Tooth was nestled on top of his head, cooing softly. Sandy was smiling as he made sure the both of them were graced with good dreams. He turns to see Tooth at the door and puts a finger to his lips, signaling her to be as quiet as possible and waves her in.

Tooth floats over to Sandy and looks at Jack and Baby Tooth again, a light smile upon her face. When Sandy was finished he signaled for Tooth to follow him outside the room. When the door was quietly shut, Sandy makes figures of Tooth talking to North. Tooth nodded, "I talked to him… He's really upset about it." Sandy forms a question mark with the golden sand. Tooth sighed, "North believes that it's his fault all this happened and he wouldn't believe me when I told him that it wasn't his fault. I just hope he's going to be okay." Tooth turns her head towards North's office.

Sandy gives her look saying 'leave him be for a while. He'll come around'. Everyone knows how North gets when he's upset, especially over Jack. Tooth sighs. "I know Sandy…but I wish North would just talk to us instead of closing off." She looks down at the floor and frowns. "Bunny is the only who's able to get him to open up, but he's too busy right now."

The next morning after breakfast, Tooth and Sandy frowned at each other, sadly, when they had seen North hadn't come down for breakfast. Bunny comes up behind them, with a confused look, and asks, "Hey, what's up with all the frowning?" Tooth sighed and looked at Bunny, "Ever since yesterday when North saw Jack hurt like he is, he hasn't come out of his room." Bunny's eyes widen, "What's happened to Jack?" "He went out alone yesterday and when he got back he was hurt pretty badly. Pitch had attacked him while he was out." Bunny pounded his fist into his hand, "Ooh what I would to that nasty rotten piece of garbage! Nobody hurts Jack! I'm gonna go after this guy and-" Sandy grabbed his shoulder and when Bunny looked back at him he shook his head, no and Bunny calmed down. Tooth looked worriedly at Bunny, "We gotta help North first." "What's wrong with him?" "He thinks it's his fault Jack got hurt." "Have ya'll tried talking to him?" "I did but when I tried to tell him it wasn't his fault he told me that he could have been there to protect him. Ever since then he's been locked up in his room. He didn't even come down for breakfast."

Bunny frowns in concern. He had finally found a day out of his busy schedule before Easter to visit the others, only to find out that Jack had been hurt and North had closed himself off. "I'll go talk to 'im. I'll be back later to check up on Jack." Bunny makes his way to North's office and knocks on the door. "Oi, mate, it's me. Open up." He waited for a moment, but received no answer. He knocks louder. "North, I know you're in there. Now open the door, mate! Or I'll kick it down!" Jack wakes up groggily and groans, grabbing his head. It was pounding. Baby Tooth opens her eyes and yawns. She leaves her perch from atop Jack's head and hugs his nose. Jack smiles and cups her in his hands. "Good morning, Baby Tooth."

Jack gets out of bed and walks out of his room hoping there was still some breakfast left. He hears Bunny yelling and turns his head to see said guardian banging on North's door yelling, "Open up this door! North! I know you're in there, now open up!" Jack gets confused and decided that he would ask everyone else what was up with North.

Jack quickly finds Tooth and Sandy in the living area. They were talking quietly and drinking mugs of hot chocolate. Tooth looks up at the sound of Jack's bare feet against the floor. "Jack! You're up!" She flutters over and checks him over frantically, making sure his head wasn't bleeding or new injuries had somehow appeared overnight. Jack laughs and shoos her away. "I'm fine, Tooth." He looks over her shoulder and says a greeting to Sandy, said Guardian smiling and waving back. Jack looks back at Tooth and frowns. "Why was Bunny sounding like he was going to bust North's door down?" Tooth smiles nervously. "U-um…North isn't…feeling too good! So, uh…Bunny was trying to get him to come out and take some medicine or eat something..." Jack didn't look convinced but didn't pry any further. "Alright… If you say so." He looks at his shoulder where Baby Tooth was settled. "C'mon, Baby Tooth, let's get some breakfast." Baby Tooth squeaks in agreement and the both of them head out to find something to eat. Jack knew Tooth was lying. There was something else wrong with North, but what was it?

Jack sat down with baby tooth and his breakfast. All he could think about was what Tooth was trying to hide from him. Was something wrong with North? His mind was full with questions that he knew that he alone couldn't answer.

Jack thought about the other day, before he set off for the forest. North was telling him he shouldn't go out because Pitch might be lurking in the shadows. Pitch….Pitch! That's it! That's why North is acting the way he is! He thought it was his fault that Jack got hurt by Pitch, because he had let Jack go by himself. Jack stood up abruptly, startling Baby Tooth, and ran to North's office. Bunny was still outside, not giving up on trying to get his friend to come out of solitary confinement.

Bunny saw Jack and moved out his way, thinking that maybe he could get North out of his depression. Jack stopped abruptly at the door and tried turning the door knob, but the door was locked! Jack banged his fist on the door, "North! North! Please let me in!" Jack heard a faint voice from inside the room, "Just leave me alone…" "No! It's not your fault! Please North you gotta listen to me!" The next time Jack had banged his fist on the door he slammed the palm on his hand on the door. He lowered his head, "Please…"

Inside the room North walked over to the door when he heard Jack's voice. He thought about opening the door but decided not to. When he heard Jack's palm hit the door, he put his hand on the door.

Jack silently pleaded for North to open up, but after what felt like hours, he gave up. He lets his hand fall to his side and clenches his fists. "If you want to sit in there and wallow in depression, so be it! I'm going back to fight Pitch again on my own! I don't need your help…or anyone's help!" Jack kicks at the door angrily. "You hear that?!" He storms off and gets ready to leave.

**Again, sorry for any missed errors! We always write our stories on Facebook chat, so we edit them here on . Hope you guys enjoy this new chapter! Part 2 will be coming soon! Oh yeah, sorry if some parts get confusing! Hopefully it'll still be understandable.**


	4. There's Something Wicked in the Air P2

There's Something Wicked in the Air Part 2

Bunny walks with Jack, "You shouldn't do this! I'll go with you." Jack looked up at Bunny with fire in his eyes, "No! I have to do this alone. If he wants to protect me then he'll snap out this idiocy and help me!" Bunny stopped and Jack kept going. Bunny's head dropped. He shook his head slowly, "North. Why are you doing this?"

Jack stomps outside into the snow. The wind senses his anger as soon as he walks out and quickly picks him up. Baby Tooth flies after him, squeaking frantically. She tries to slip into Jack's hoodie pocket, but stops when she feels the boy scoop her up. Jack looks at her sternly. "You have to stay here, Baby Tooth. It's too dangerous." Baby Tooth drops her head in sadness and nods in understanding. Jack looks at her with guilt and places a tiny kiss on her head. "I'll be fine." The wind carries Jack higher and takes him to his destination. "I'm coming for you, Pitch…."

Back at the office, North remained at the door. He heard footsteps coming closer. It was Bunny, and this time he knocked gently. Bunny gulped as he felt fear for Jack, "North. Don't close me out, okay? ... This is serious. Jack wasn't just saying that to get you out of that room. He is literally going after Pitch again! And he's gone alone! You need to go help him! If he fights Pitch alone again, something even worse might happen to him!"

North's eyes opened wide as he noticed how stupid he was acting, he jerked the door open and walked out quickly. Bunny stumbles as North bursts out the door. He quickly regains his balance and hops after him.

Meanwhile, the wind had taken Jack back to where he first encountered Pitch the day before. He was set gently on the ground. Jack glares and shouts. "I know you're here, Pitch! Show yourself!" Silence was the only thing that answered. "Stop playing games and fight me you coward!" The silence was broken by maniacal laughter. "Me? A coward? It is you, Jack Frost, who is a coward."

North pushed through Yetis that were busily working to quickly get to his sleigh. Bunny struggled to keep up with the practically running guardian. When they got to the sleigh room, North went to the wall, got his sharpest blades, his coat, and his hat then hopped onto the sleigh. He signaled Bunny to get on and even though Bunny hated the sleigh he jumped on, knowing that Jack's safety was more important than his hatred of riding in the bloody thing. Once Bunny had sat down North slapped the reigns and the sleigh flew quickly and zoomed out of the "garage" and off to find Jack and Pitch, hoping that it wasn't too late.

Pitch chuckles darkly and appears behind Jack, his black sand wrapping around the young spirit. "Did you miss me?" Jack glares straight ahead. "You wish…I came here to finish our fight." In a flash, Pitch was now in front of him. He smirks. "Face it, Jack Frost. You can't defeat me." Pitch grabs Jack's chin roughly, forcing him to look him in the eye. "So, why don't you just surrender peacefully? We wouldn't your pretty little face to be harmed, now would we?" Jack glares into the golden eyes in front of him. "I will never surrender!" The staff starts to glow brightly. A wall of ice suddenly surrounds Jack, sending Pitch flying back. "What- what is this?!" The sound of cracking ice reaches Pitch's ears. Shards of ice float around the unharmed guardian. Jack's eyes were glowing a brilliant blue, the color of the light that surrounds his staff.

As North got closer to the lake, a cold breeze chilled the air but he pushed on; he had to get to Jack. He knew that the sudden change in temperature meant that the battle was going to begin and that Jack was going to go all out. Once he saw the lake, North quickly landed the sleigh, jumped out, and ran to the battle. When he reached the battle ground, Jack was being held by the neck of his jacket by Pitch. North's eyes filled with rage and he threw one of his swords at Pitch. As the sword almost hit Pitch in the eye, he disappeared and reappeared further back and Jack fell to the ground gasping for air. North ran in front of Jack and yelled at Pitch, "You will harm him no more!"

Pitch smirks and laughs. "And what are you going to do about it?" He summons his army of Nightmares. They snorted and pounded their hooves angrily, waiting to feed on the slight fear that had settled among North. Suddenly, something hit Pitch from behind, quickly heading back towards the attacker. The attacker caught it and a familiar Australian accent spoke. "You'll have to go through me if you want to get to my family, mate." It was Bunnymund! A more feminine voice spoke up alongside his. "And me!" Tooth glares at Pitch, fury in her violet eyes. Gold sand formed itself beside the other two, revealing a very angry Sandy.

North smirked, "You mess with one… You get all!" All the guardians stood in front of Jack. Jack looked up at them, especially at North. He was surprised that the man actually came. '_Wait. Just a minute ago he was sulking in his room and now he got the guts to come out here?!'_

Pitch growls and brings out his scythe. The Nightmares throw their heads and paw at the ground, nostrils flaring. "You're going down, guardians!" He lunges at them, the Nightmares following suit. Bunny throws some of his egg bombs, each one bursting into a cloud of bright colors. The Nightmares that were hit disappeared, only to be replaced with more. Sandy grabs some of the dark creatures with ropes of gold sand and slams them into the ground or against the trees. He would sometimes grab one and use it as a weapon against the others. Tooth guarded Jack as best as she could. She wasn't much of fighter, but if the time came, she packed a mean punch.

North fought Pitch head on and when Pitch looked into North's eyes, he saw fury inside of them. Pitch smiled, "Oh, I see I've made you angry. Good, it means you'll fight better." North growled, "I will never let you hurt Jack again." Pitch laughed, "Oh, like that's ever going to stop me!"

Jack closely watched North's battle with Pitch. His eyes widened when he heard North yell, "You harm my _son_ EVER again and I will rip you apart limb by limb!" Jack's eyes widen. 'Son'? North had called him his 'son'?! He struggles to stand up, using his staff for support. Tooth spins around and gasps. "Jack! What are you doing?! You need to rest, we have everything covered!" Jack turns to her and let's his gaze wander to each of the other guardians. His cool gaze lands on Pitch and he snarls. Snow and ice started to swirl around him in angry gusts, the blue glow of his eyes returning. Jack raises his staff and brings it down against the cold ground. Ice spread from the end of the staff, all the way across to Pitch, freezing everything in its path. The other guardians were safe from it, but the Nightmares and Pitch himself weren't. Again, Pitch found himself being frozen alive. His Nightmares writhed and struggled against the mass of ice. Pitch yells angrily and breaks free. He charges at Jack, scythe at the ready. "You brat! You'll pay!"

North gets in front of Jack and stood tall. Pitch raised his scythe and brought it down on him. North held back the scythe with one of his swords and with his other hand he picked Pitch up by the neck, choking him. North looked Pitch dead in the eye, "You threaten me, my son, or any of my family again, and I swear it on my blade, that I WILL hunt you down and tear you limb from limb." North drops Pitch on the ground watches as he cowers back in fear.

The Nightmares that managed to survive turn around and glare at Pitch with their red eyes. Bunny smirks. "You're showing fear again, Pitch. Guess what that means?" He waves his in farewell. "Bye bye!" Pitch stares in horror as his precious Nightmares turn on him. They slowly advance on him, gaining more speed every few seconds. Pitch screams as they attack him. Teeth and hooves ripped at him until he was nothing more than literal dust. The Nightmares slowly disappear along with him.

North smiles, "Well I guess that takes care of that. Now on to important matters." North turns around and looks at Jack with a solemn expression, "Jack. I'm sorry. It was childish of me to stay locked up when instead I should've been looking out for you and hunting down Pitch."

Jack hardly cared anymore. The only thing he could keep on his mind was the fact the North had called him, his **son**! Jack smiled at North and threw his arms around him, "It's okay… Dad."

**Woo! Part 1 and 2 up in the same day! :) Sorry if it seems a little rushed! We were running low on some ideas so we just went with the first things that came to mind. We hope the story went somewhat smoothly.**

**Also, we thank all you who love our stories! You guys are awesome! We were a little afraid about what people might think, but after reading all the wonderful reviews, we have more confidence! Thank you so much! Your love and feedback mean so much!**


	5. The Day with Bunny

The Day with Bunny

Once again Jack and Bunny were going at each other, having their usual argue session of the day. North was up in his office working on an ice sculpture when somebody we all know yelled, "Oh yeah?! What are you going to do about it Kangaroo?!" North flinched and cut the head off of his ice sculpture. A sudden jolt of anger surged through him. He dropped his chainsaw and walked out of his office as his final string of tolerance snapped. He calmly walked down to the two guardians and put a hand on each of their shoulder. He looked at each of them with a smile, "Can you two not argue for ONE DAY?!" His voice boomed through the whole workshop.

Bunny glares at North and points to Jack. "He bloody started it!" Jack glares and pushes the offending paw out of his face. "Nu-uh, don't go blaming this on me!" "Who else would make it snow on Easter Sunday, ya Gumby?!" They continue to argue back and forth again. North sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. He looks back up and yells, "SILENCE!" The arguing quickly stops. Bunny and Jack look at him with surprise and slight fear. The jolly man rarely shouts, but when he did it was kind of scary. North smiles at the both of them. "Good. Now, I want the both of you to spend the day together-"He quickly puts his hand up to silence the oncoming protests," and do something fun or productive instead of arguing. Everyone is tired of it and I am getting big headache." He pats their backs. Jack pouts. "What fun is there to do?" Bunny stays silent, thinking of ways to get revenge on the fat man. North looks at Jack with an unimpressed look. "You're the Guardian of Fun; you should be able to think of something." With that, North turns around and heads back to his office, mumbling in Russian.

Before North closed his office door he yelled to Jack and Bunny, "Oh and if you come back arguing again then you'll have to spend a week with each other! Is that understood?!" The two guardians grumbled. "I SAID IS THAT CLEAR?!" The two guardians yelled back to North is an annoyed tone, "Yes!" "No don't just stand there and be angry with me, go do something productive!" Jack and Bunny turned around, walked out of the workshop, and simultaneously said, "Ugh, could this day get any worse?!" The two looked at each other and Jack smiled, "For once we finally agree on something."

Bunny smirks and rolls his eyes. "Probably the only thing we'll agree on." Jack chuckles and continues walking, a slight bounce in his step. Bunny looks at him with a raised eyebrow. "Well, ya little frostbite, what do you wanna do?" Jack stops abruptly and puts a finger to his chin in thought. "Hmm…go ice skating?" He looks up at the Pooka with a smug smirk. Bunny shudders and shakes his head. "Oooh no, you're not dragging me out on any kind of frozen body of water!" Jack pouts and gives Bunny the puppy eyes. "Pwease?" He sticks his bottom lip out for good measure.

Bunny took in a deep breath and lets it out in an even deeper sigh, "Fine, but let's quick with it." Jack's face became as bright as light on a lamppost in the dead of night and he dragged Bunny onto the ice. Bunny stopped right as one of his feet were on the ice, "Uh, I don't think I can do this anymore, mate!" Jack tried to reassure Bunny with a nice smile, "It'll be alright. Trust me." "Uh, uh… I'm not s-sure. Ah! Ow…" Bunny's foot had slipped and he fell into a split. Jack laughed. Bunny glared at Jack, "It's not funny!" Jack held back his laugh, "I-I'm sorry." Jack held out a hand to Bunny. Bunny looked at Jack with a questionable look in his eye, "You're not gonna trick me are you?" Jack's face became serious, "No." This surprised Bunny, he never expected that Jack would ever be serious to help him unless it was dire.

Bunny hesitantly takes the younger guardian's hand in his bigger paw. Jack, true to his word, helped him up. Bunny stumbles a little but quickly regains his balance. Jack smiles and lets go of Bunny's hand. "See? I told you I wouldn't do anything." He chuckles and skates off, gliding and spinning with grace. "Come on, Kangaroo! One foot at a time!" Bunny looks down at his feet and frowns. "Easy for you to say, mate. You don't have big feet." Jack skates up to him and grabs his arm, causing Bunny to stumble after him. "J-Jack!"

Jack playfully pushes Bunny in front of him and accidentally causes Bunny to fall forward and land face first onto the ice. Jack skates in front of the fallen Bunny, "Sorry!" He held out his hand again and this time Bunny, somehow, without hesitation grabbed Jack's hand and Jack helped him up again. Jack instead of pushing Bunny ahead again, he helped Bunny get the hang of ice skating, although throughout the whole time Bunny fell time and time again.

After what felt like the hundredth time, Bunny finally stays where he fell and tries to catch his breath. "There's no use, mate. Rabbits weren't meant to ice skate." Jack sits down next to him and smiles. "You were skating pretty well though. Not bad for an overgrown bunny." He nudges Bunny's arm playfully. Bunny rolls his eyes, but smiles nonetheless. "Don't try to flatter me, mate. You know it was horrible." Jack busts out laughing and falls on his back, clutching his stomach. "Alright…It was really bad!" He continues to laugh for another minute or so before calming down. "Sorry, I've been holding that laughter in for a long time." Jack chuckles and sits back up. Bunny chuckles along with him.

Bunny laughed as Jack's stomach growled, "Guess it is time for lunch isn't it?" Bunny stood up and held out his hand and helped Jack up, "So do you want to take the long way or try my way?" "Let's try your way." "Alright! Try to keep up!" Bunny tapped his foot on the ground and a giant rabbit hole opened up from the ground. Bunny jumped in and Jack flew in after him.

Another hole opened up in the North Pole and Bunny's headed popped out first then Jack's. Bunny grumbled, "Dang it! Wrong spot again!" Jack laughs and flies off. "Catch me if you can!" Bunny grumbles and runs after him, shouting. "Oi! What did I tell ya! Never race a rabbit!" He quickly catches up, despite the biting cold and was now in front of the flying guardian above. "What did I tell ya, mate?!" Bunny shouts and smirks up at Jack. Jack just smiles and flies faster. They eventually reach the workshop and head inside. Bunny shakes the snow and water off of his fur, wiggling his tail. Jack snorts and heads to the kitchen, the older guardian trailing behind. When they reach their destination, they start to look through the cabinets. "Doesn't North have anything other than cookies and other sweets?" Jack pouts and crosses his arms. Bunny had found a few carrots and started to munch on them. "I thought teenagers liked sweets?" Jack sighs and grabs a few cookies. "Yeah, but not all the time. Hey! There's soda in here!" The boy reaches into the fridge he had been looking in and takes a few.

"Hand me one of those would ya, mate?" Jack grabbed another soda and looked at Bunny, "You sure you can have one of these?" "Yeah." Jack shrugged and threw Bunny a soda. Bunny opened the soda and drank some. After a couple seconds Bunny let out a ginormous burp. Jack laughed and took drank some of his soda and burped back at Bunny. Bunny smirked, "Are you challenging me?" Jack laughed, "I don't know. Does this sound like a challenge?" Jack burped again loud and clear. Bunny laughed, "Oh, it's on now Frosty!" With that said, the burping contest commenced!

A couple of yetis stare at the door to the kitchen as they walk by, wondering what the commotion was all about. Tooth smiles as she flies past the yetis, heading for the kitchen to get a drink. She was unaware of the event going on and opens the door, only to hear a loud belch come from the white-haired boy in front of her. She hears another from Bunny and watches as the two laugh to the point of gasping for air. Tooth scrunches her nose in disgust. "You two are so ill-mannered!" Jack looks at her with a charming smile. "Come on, Tooth! We're just having some harmless fun! And we're actually getting along!" Tooth just glares at them with her arms crossed. Bunny decides to break the awkward silence with another loud belch. Jack busts out laughing, leaning on the counter for support. Tooth huffs, her feathers ruffling. She turns around and leaves, but couldn't help the small smile. It was nice to see Bunny and Jack getting along.

As they reached the near closure of their soda Bunny and Jack made a bet, "If I make a better last burp then you gotta walk on the ground for a month!" Bunny smirked as he saw Jack sigh, "Fine! If I make the better last burp then you have to travel by North's sleigh whenever you go for a month!" Bunny's eyes opened wide but smiled, "You're on!" The burping contest continued and as the two laughing guardians got to their last burp, North walked into the kitchen for some cookies. North looked at the two and they looked back at him surprised. In about thirty seconds both Jack and Bunny erupted with the loudest burp that North had ever heard! Bunny and Jack bit their bottom lips to keep from laughing but couldn't hold it back any longer than what seemed to be 5 seconds. They doubled over, laughing so hard that tears filled their eyes. Remembering their bet, they both asked North simultaneously, "Whose burp was better?!" North laughed his jolly laugh, "I think it was a tie!"

They end the contest with the tie. Bunny invites Jack to his warren, asking him if he wanted to help paint some Easter eggs. Jack smiles and nods excitedly. "You'll really let me help?" Bunny chuckles and ruffles his hair. "Ay, you've shown me that I can trust you with some things." Jack pushes him playfully. "I'll take that as a compliment." The Pooka laughs and summons his tunnel. "Well, let's go! See ya later, North!" Bunny jumps in with Jack right behind him. The tunnels echo with laughter and "whoops" of excitement from Jack. They reach the warren in record time and rest to catch their breaths. Little, painted eggs walk about, enjoying the all year Spring weather. Bunny picks up a blank egg and hands it to Jack. The tiny creature nestles itself in the boy's hands, waiting to be decorated. "Here, ya might need these." Bunny hands him a paintbrush and some paint, quickly setting to work on his own. Jack looks at the different colors of paint and settles on a pale blue. He also sets to work, tongue poking out in concentration. A comfortable silence falls among the two guardians.

Bunny chuckled and Jack looked at him, "What's so funny?" "Did you see the look on North's face?!" Jack laughs; his focus still on the egg. "His face was priceless! I don't think I've ever seen him that surprised." Bunny nods in agreement and nudges Jack playfully. He was careful so he wouldn't cause Jack to mess up. Another comfortable silence fell among them for another half hour. Jack puts down his paintbrush and smiles at his work. The egg was painted a mix of pale and sky blues and snowflakes around the sides. A beautiful frost pattern circled around the top and bottom, weaving in and out of the snowflakes. Jack holds it up for Bunny to see, smiling triumphantly. Bunny's eyes widen as he looks at the beautifully painted egg. "Do you like it?" Jack bounces excitedly, waiting patiently for the Pooka's response. "Crikey, lad…where did ya learn to paint like this?" Bunny gently takes it into his paws to examine it closely. Jack shrugs and looks down at his crossed legs. "You learn to pick things up after 300 years. Besides, I already have some sort of artistic talent due to my frost." He smiles and lightly taps a patch of grass, encasing it in a beautiful fern pattern of frost.

Bunny looked at the frosted ground and smiled, "Well would you look at that." He looks back at his egg with the smile still on his face, "It's been fun…" Jack looked at Bunny slightly surprised, "You mean it? You're not just pulling my strings?" "Yeah, I mean it." Jack falls back onto the soft, comfy grass reminiscing about the day. He looked at Bunny, who was still hunched over painting his egg, and smiles. After a while Jack drifted off to sleep. Bunny turned around to show Jack what he had painted on the egg and when he saw Jack asleep, he smiled. "Must have tuckered you out." Bunny picked up Jack and opened up another rabbit hole and lightly jumped through the hole making sure not to wake Jack. The rabbit hole opened up in North's workshop and Bunny thought to himself, '_Finally I end up where I want to be!' _He stepped out of the hole and walked up to Jack's room. He stopped at the door, wondering how he was going to open the door. Within a minute or so he got an idea. He stepped back from the door, picked up his foot, pushed down the handle with his foot and pushed the door open. He walked into Jack's room and laid Jack down on his bed. Bunny took a blanket and draped it over the sleeping guardian. Bunny took the egg he had painted and set on Jack's small desk next to his bed. The egg had three pictures painted on it, the first was of Jack ice skating and Bunny falling, the second was Jack and Bunny burping and North looking surprised, and the last but certainly not least a picture of Jack and Bunny painting Easter eggs and smiling. Bunny smiled looking at Jack as figures of him and Bunny running around having fun, formed above his head made from Sandy's dream sand.

Maybe…just maybe, they'll start getting along a little better

**Author's Note: Hey, thanks for all the views! We really appreciate it! I hope you're enjoying the story as much as we love writing it! Thanks for all the reviews, we love you guys! :D I made this author's note for 2 reasons. 1. To thank you for all the views, reviews, followers, favoriters? (lol), and everyone else. And reason number 2. I know that one person has given us an idea to make a Jack and Sandy bonding chapter and we are working on that presently, but if any of you guys who like our stories have an idea for a chapter you would like to see written, please let us know! We're all ears and always up for ideas and suggestions! Thanks again!**


	6. Taking Care of Bunny

Taking Care of a Bunny

If was just or normal day at the North Pole… Or so we all would think. Bunny had woken up that morning, not feeling as cheery and fast as he normally does. He walked out of his room and down to breakfast. His shoulders slumped and his feet dragged. It took more effort than he thought it would to get down to the breakfast hall. He grabbed a plate of food and sat down with the other guardians.

When the guardians saw Bunny walk over to the table and practically drop his plate and plop into the chair, it worried them. Bunny would usually happily sit down and tell him good morning but today he didn't say anything and just let his head fall onto the table. Tooth looked at Bunny, "Are you okay?" Bunny replied with a voice that sounded like his nose was stuffed with cotton balls or something of the sort, "I dunno, mate. I just woke up not feeling like myself this morning." Tooth, Jack and Sandy became worried and flew over the globe to make sure everything was going okay and saw that none of the lights had gone out and let out a sigh of relief.

North frowns in concern and walks over to the tired guardian. He puts a hand on Bunny's forehead, his frown deepening. "You feel warmer than you should, Bunny." Bunny groans in exhaustion. "I can't be sick…I have work to do back at the warren…" Even talking took a lot out of him and his ears drooped. North shakes his head and helps the other up. "You're not going anywhere in that condition. You need to rest, Bunny." North turns to the other guardians. "I will take care of Bunny. I believe all of you have jobs to do somewhere in the world." The others nod. Winter was closing in on Burgess and Jack promised Jamie and the other kids that he would visit them. Tooth was constantly busy with collecting teeth, as was Sandy when it came to giving kids good dreams. North smiles and sends them off and tells the Yetis to clean up the table while he takes Bunny back to rest.

Bunny tiredly looked up at North, "What 'bout you? Don't you have to get ready for Christmas?" "Eh. I can take a break for a day. We're a little ahead of schedule anyways." "Are you sure, mate? ... I don't want you to fall behind schedule just because I have the sniffles." "We won't. Trust me." North smiled at Bunny. When they got back to Bunny's room, Bunny laid down and looked at North, "Are you sure I won't cause any trouble for you?" North chuckled, "Yes. I'm sure. Now, you rest up and I'll check up on you later."

Bunny sighs and curls up. He didn't normally need blankets and how he was feeling right now definitely proves it. He was too warm and his fur was enough to bother him. "If you say so, mate…" Bunny quickly drifts off to sleep. North leaves Phil and couple of elves in charge to keep an eye on Bunny while he checks to make sure the workshop is in order.

Bunny twisted and turned; even though he had fallen asleep it didn't mean that was a pleasant sleep. He jumped awake and put a hand over his heart. The dream had felt like it was actually happening… again. In all reality his dream wasn't actually a dream; it was a memory. The memory was the worst thing he had ever felt in his life. To not be believed in. His heart raced, he thought it was happening again but, thank the moon, it wasn't. As he figured it out, Bunny fell back onto his pillow and calmed himself down, '_It's alright. It's not happening again…'_

A couple of hours went by and North finally found the time to check up on his fellow guardian. He made his way to Bunny's room and quietly opened the door. Bunny was curled up, but awake. His ears twitched at the sound of the door and North's boots against the hardwood floor. North smiled down at his old friend and spoke softly. "How are you feeling?" Bunny looks up at him with dull, tired eyes. "I had a memory…about the time when children stopped believing in me." His ears fell, lying flat against his head. North frowns and checks Bunny's forehead again. The fever had gone down, but not by much. "Don't worry, Bunny. It won't happen again. Right now, we need to get you some medicine and something to eat or drink. You don't want to be dehydrated." North pats the sick guardian's head and tells Phil to get some medicine. Phil grumbles in his strange language and scurries of to get the medicine.

Bunny smiles at North, "Thanks, mate." "If that guy ever attacks any one of us again, we'll be ready." Phil came in with the medicine and a glass of water for Bunny.

Bunny gratefully takes the items from the yeti. He takes the medicine and downs it with a few sips of water. North sits in the chair that was next to the bed and watches Bunny. The Guardian of Hope still didn't look too good, even after the hours of sleep he had gotten. His eyes were glazed, ears droopy, and his fur had lost its shine. The only good thing was that the fever had slightly gone down. Bunny sniffs, his nose twitching. He sighs and curls up again. "I hate being sick…I feel so useless." North gives Bunny a look. "It happens, Bunnymund. I get sick every year, and it's because I overwork myself. You've been doing the same." Bunny's brow furrows. "I have a lot of work to do, mate. You know that." North pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. "I know, Bunny. I do too, but I take breaks. I even give the yetis a break a few times throughout the year. You need to do the same. We may be immortal, but we still have mortal traits. We need to eat, sleep, relax; you get the picture." Silence falls between the two and Bunny lies back down. North gives him a small smile. "Besides, you wouldn't want little Sophie to see you like this, would you?" Bunny's ears perk at the young girl's name. He had grown a soft spot for the little girl.

As Bunny was about to speak, Jack swiftly flew into the room and as he reached the sick guardian, he threw his arms around him, "Bunny! Are you feeling any better?!" Jack looked at Bunny with worried eyes. Bunny hated to make Jack sad or worried, "I am. I should be up and chipper by tomorrow morning!" Bunny held up his arm and flexed his muscles to show that he was quote on quote, "feeling better". Jack's face brightened and hugged Bunny tighter. He let go of Bunny, "I'll let you rest up so you can get better." Jack had a big smile on his face when he left which made Bunny smile too. When the door closed behind Jack, North looked at Bunny with a frown, "You lied on purpose didn't you?" Bunny's smile was weak, "I did." "Why?" "I couldn't bear making Jack worry like that. If anything, knowing that Jack was worried about me would make me feel even worse."

North frowns and sighs. "But what would Jack do tomorrow when he finds out you won't be out of bed? He won't be very happy, Bunny. You know he hates being lied to." Bunny rubs his eyes tiredly. "I'm feeling a little better now, so if I feel the same tomorrow, I'm going to try and get out of bed. For Jack's and everyone else's sake." He looks at North with tired determination.

North lets out a sigh, "Alright, but if you start getting worse you are going right back to bed. You have to promise me Bunny." "Alright, alright. I promise." North smiles, "Good. Now I think some Bunny needs to get some more rest so he can feel better tomorrow, don't you think?" "Yeah," Bunny laid back down and within a couple minutes he was fast asleep.

Morning came quickly and Bunny woke up, feeling quite refreshed. He could breathe through his nose again and his ears were perked instead of drooped. Smiling, Bunny jumps out of bed and stretches. His limbs no longer felt heavy and achy.

Bunny opened his door and walked out still smiling. As he walked down to the breakfast hall, he met up with Sandy who pointed to him with a question mark above his head made from the golden dream sand. Bunny answered with, "Good morning, Sandy! I'm feeling much better thank you!" Sandy smiled and they continued their stroll to the breakfast hall. They got their food and went to the table and saw Tooth and Jack sitting there, anxiously waiting to see if Bunny's okay. Bunny sat down saying, "Good morning Jack! Good morning Tooth!" Tooth and Jack's spirits brightened to see Bunny feeling better.

As the morning went on Bunny still felt better and better. Throughout the day the guardians each took a turn to "help" him. Although they mostly did it to talk and hang out with Bunny and making sure he was okay. Other than that, the day went on like any other day and life for Bunny felt normal again.

**Author's Note: Thank you nightfury97 for the wonderful chapter idea! We enjoyed writing it and hope that you and everyone who reads it, enjoy it as well!**


	7. Bullies Can't Be Pardoned Part 1

The alarm clock blares loudly. A hand quickly shoots out and knocks it off the nightstand, effectively shutting it up. The hand retreats into the nest of blankets as the owner sighs in relief and settles back down to continue their blissful sleep. A mop of brown hair was the only thing that could be seen of said occupant. Suddenly, a loud knock interrupts the short silence and an irritable Australian accent could be heard. "Oi, Jack! Get up! Ya have school!" Jack grumbles and pulls the covers over his head to block out the noise. "Don't make me come in there and force you up!" The voice sounds again, this time louder. Jack sits up, hazel eyes glaring at the door. His hair was a mess and stuck out in all directions. He reluctantly gets out of bed and heads for his bedroom door. He opens it to find the person responsible for the racket; his adoptive father, Aster. "I'm up…" Jack glares sleepily at the tall man. Aster smirks and ruffles the boy's hair. "Good, now get ready and come down for breakfast."

Jack got ready for school and went downstairs for breakfast, as he was told. When he got to the kitchen a plate was on the counter. On the plate was the normal breakfast food, eggs with sides of bacon and toast. Jack smiled, "Thanks." "You're welcome. Now eat up or you'll be late." Jack sighed and sat down to eat his breakfast.

Aster sits across from him, reading the newspaper and drinking his fourth cup of coffee. Jack finishes quickly and puts his dishes in the sink. He runs upstairs to quickly brush his teeth and grab his school bag. Two minutes later, Jack came running back down, jumping the last few steps and running into the kitchen. He quickly grabs his lunch and hugs Aster before running out the door. "Bye, Aster!" "Bye, kid! Don't get into any trouble!" Jack laughs and heads towards the corner to meet up with his friends; Toothania, or Tooth for short and Sandy. Toothania, despite her odd name, was well-loved by her peers. She's sweet, funny, and always willing to help, but she can be a bit of a scatterbrain. Sandy, on the other hand, was a quiet individual. He rarely talks. You can tell how he's feeling or what he's saying just by his body language and gestures. He was pretty cool guy though. Easy to get along with, but can be quite scary when angry. "Jack!" Tooth smiles and waves. Her medium, multi-colored hair was in a small ponytail. She was wearing a tie-dye colored hoodie and a pair of faded jeans. Sandy smiles and waves in his usual silent way. His hair was in its usual spiked style and he wore a plain golden-yellow sweatshirt with dark blue jeans. Jack smiles and stops in front of them; catching his breath. "Hey guys!"

The bus reached their stop shortly and when they got onto the bus and sat down in an open seat, they could hear snickering in the other seats. Once the bus started moving again, one of the school bullies stood up, looked at them, pointed, and started laughing, "Hahaha! Look at those three weirdoes over there! One has different colored hair and that one never speaks! What is he afraid he'll wake the dead?!" The whole bus erupted into laughter and Tooth and Sandy looked down. Tooth tried to cover her hair and Sandy put a hand over his mouth. Their eyes were filled with sorrow and Tooth began to cry. Jack looked at them and immediate rage filled his heart. His teeth were clenched tight and he looked at the bully, "Stop. It. Now." The bully laughed again, "Oh, what are you going to do about it? Get your old man on me?" Jack was so angry he could no longer control himself. He walked up to the bully and punched him as hard as he possibly could in the face, breaking the kid's nose. The bully looked at Jack with his eyes wide with fear. He looked into Jack's eyes and it was as if he saw a raging flame inside them. Jack picked the bully up by the collar of his shirt, "I think you have something to say to my friends, and to me." "I-I-I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" Jack let go of the bully and let him fall to the ground. Jack turned around and walked back to his seat still upset about the bullying. He looked to Sandy and Tooth, "Are you guys alright?" Tooth wiped her eyes and nodded and Sandy nodded as well.

When the bus reached the school, Jack, Tooth, and Sandy were the first to get off. Tooth, still recovering from the morning's bullying, whispered to Jack, "Thank you, Jack. I'm sorry…" "Why are you sorry? You two were being bullied and somebody had to take care of the problem." "Well, he's probably going to go straight to the principal's office and get you suspended…" "Eh, don't worry about it. I'll worry about it when it happens. We need to focus on our classes for now." The three quietly walked to their first class.

During class, while their teacher Mr. North was teaching, the phone rang. Mr. North walked over to his desk and answered the phone, "Hello? ... Yes he's in here." He had a look of concern on his face when he hung up the phone, "Jack, you've been called up to the principal's office." Jack nodded at his teacher and left for the principal's office. When he got into the office and the door was shut, the principal stood up, "What did you think you were doing?!" She pointed to the bully Jack had dealt with earlier, who now had a bloody tissue held against his nose and a tear stained face, "You broke his nose!" Jack looked at her with eyes that said that he regretted nothing, "I stood up for what was right." "You call breaking a kid's nose standing up for what is right?! Sit down while I call your father!" The principal picked up the phone, dialed Aster's phone number and waited until he picked up, "Yes, Mr. Aster? This is the school principal speaking. There's an issue with your son, Jack. He broke a kid's nose today and I need you to come get him. He's being suspended." They waited for Aster to get to the principal's office and when he did, he did **not** look happy, "May I speak with my son alone for a moment, please?" The principal nodded and led the bully out of the room and when they were gone Aster looked at Jack, "What caused you to think that breaking a kid's nose was the right thing to do?! What even led you to do that?! You have embarrassed not just yourself, but me as well! Well?! Explain yourself!" The principal flinched as she heard Aster raise his voice. Jack looked at the ground, his voice low, "I was standing up for my friends." "Repeat that, I couldn't hear you!" "I was standing up for my friends! That big jerk with the bloody nose was bullying my friends! I'm not just going to sit there and watch them get hurt! He made Tooth cry!" Aster was surprised to hear this and lowered his tone, "I'm sorry. Please, go tell that so called principal to get in here so I can give her a piece of my mind." Jack smiled, hugged Aster and walked outside to get the principal. The principal walked back into her office and looked at Aster, "What can I help you with?" "First things first, I have a question for you." "Yes?" "Did you actually take the time to hear my son's side of the story?! On the phone you made it seem like he had some kind of random anger strike and decide, 'Oh! I think I'm going to break this kid's nose today!'" The principal gulped as she found her mistake, "No. I didn't hear his side of the story and I didn't ask him for it either." "Then maybe you should have asked him before taking time out of my busy work schedule to come out here and hear that my son broke a kid's nose for no reason, when he was actually standing up for his friends! They were being bullied by that idiot out there!" "That still doesn't change the fact that he broke the child's nose." "That doesn't matter right now! What matters is that my son is getting punished for no reason at all! Do you think I'm going to just sit here and let that happen?! NO!" "Sir, please calm down." "NO! I will not calm down until you figure out that you have no reason to suspend my son!" "Yes, I see that I made a mistake." Aster pointed at the paper that was filled out for Jack's suspension, "Then why aren't you doing anything about that?!" The principal sighed, picked up the paper and tore it into little pieces, "Anything else you need me to do for you to calm down, sir?" Aster smiled, "No. Thank you." Aster walked out of the room and looked at Jack, "No need to worry about that suspension son. Now please don't make me have to come back. I really don't like your principal. She's quite the stupid one." Jack and Aster laughed. Aster waved to his son goodbye and left the school.

The principal sighs and looks at Jack. "Alright, Jackson, back to class," she looks at the bully, "as for you, you are being suspended. I'm contacting your mother right away." The bully whimpers and tries to protest. Jack raises an eyebrow at the full name basis, but shrugs and heads back to class. Mr. North looks up from his desk and smiles. "Ah, welcome back, Jack! I assume everything is okay?" Jack smiles and nods, taking his seat. "Yep! Everything is all worked out." Mr. North chuckles and stands up. "Good to hear! And since you're back, we can get started with notes, yes?" The class groaned, causing the teacher to laugh good naturedly. "Oh come on! You know me, I make everything fun and interesting, yes?" Some students smiled and nodded in agreement, Jack being one of them.

The rest of the school day went by in a blur. Jack meets Tooth and Sandy on the bus and sits down in the seat in front them. "Hey guys! How was your day?" Tooth smiles and giggles. "Much better! We heard you didn't get in trouble. The whole school could hear Aster!" Sandy chuckles softly. Jack laughs and the three of them continue to talk about their days, well, two of them. Sand just listened intently. He loved his friend's stories. The bus was soon at their stop and the three of them filed off. They waved and said their goodbyes, returning to their respective homes. "Aster, I'm home!" Jack yells as he walks through the door, dropping his bag in front of the door. "In the kitchen…." Aster's voice was soft, which was not like him at all. A sudden feeling of unease consumes Jack as he makes his way to the kitchen. Aster was leaning against the counter with a piece of paper in front of him. "Sit down, Jack." Jack complies and sits down in the nearest chair at the breakfast table. Aster turns around to face him, eyes glazed. "You're not going to like this….but you need to know." He takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out. "Jack... I'm being deployed."

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know that these next couple of chapters are something we haven't tried before. We hope you enjoyed this chapter. Just letting you all know we are still up for ideas and if we need any help with specific details we will send you a message about it so if your chapter idea isn't up yet it means we're still trying to form a general idea of how to write it in our heads. Thanks again to all of you who have read it, followed it, reviewed it, and all the other good stuff!**


	8. Author's note

**Hey, everyone! Some of you are probably wondering where we got the idea for Bullies Can't Be Pardoned.**

**Well, we thought we could try something different and we decided for Jack to be a normal human teenager, but instead of having North be his father, we put him as a teacher. We understand that many people love the father-son relationship between North and Jack, but it's going to become very mainstream. The more popular it becomes, the more…old it's going to get. We don't want to sound mean when we say that, because we love us some father-son time between North and Jack. It's just that the both of us have read many stories about the same thing and wanted to see something different.**

**So, why not put Aster (Bunnymund), as the father figure? We know a lot of people see him as more of the uncle type, but if you think about it, Aster would make a pretty cool dad! And yes, Aster is in the military. Sam, my partner in crime, came up with it and we both loved the idea. The both of us have family in the military and they've all been deployed sometime in that past few years. So, yes, that means Aster is being deployed due to being in the military.**

**We're sorry if this isn't what you're expecting from us! We're still taking in ideas from reviewers, so don't be afraid to shout one out! A lot of our stories are still under construction, meaning that we're still trying to figure out how to write them out. So, please be patient with us!**

**We love you guys for your awesome reviews and all the favorites and followers! We don't want to lose you guys!**

**But, we still hope that you guys will enjoy these chapters!**


	9. Bullies Can't Be Pardoned Part 2

Bullies Can't Be Pardoned Part 2

"W-What do you mean Aster?" Jack began to shake. Aster's head lowered and he gulped, "I'm sorry Jack… I'm being deployed…" Jack could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, "Don't leave me Aster!" Jack ran to Aster and threw his arms around him, "I need you." Aster stiffened, not being able to turn around and embrace Jack without crying himself. He bit his lip, "I'm sorry…"

Jack pulls away and stares at Aster's back, tears running down his face. Aster runs a hand through his hair and turns around slowly. His heart broke at the sight of his son's face and his own tears threatened to fall. Aster had adopted Jack when the boy was ten and he was now seventeen. In those seven years, he has never seen that look cross Jack's face and he didn't like it. It didn't fit the boy's personality, but duty was duty, and Aster had to obey. "I'm sorry, Jack….but we knew this day would come sooner or later…" Aster looks at him sadly. Jack stares at the ground and asks quietly. "When do you leave?" Aster flinches, knowing Jack wouldn't like the answer. "Tomorrow…"

As Jack thinks things through his head he gets an idea. He perks up and smiles at Aster, "I know what to do!" Aster gets confused, "Huh?" "We just have to make the best of our time together before you leave!" Aster thought about it and smiled, "That's a good idea Jack. So what would you like to do?"

Just as Jack was about to tell his idea, Aster's phone rang. Aster looks at Jack apologetically and answers it. "Hello?...Say what? I thought I was supposed to leave tomorrow!...Oh, alright…Yeah, I'll be there tonight…See you soon." Aster hangs up and glances at Jack. "Sorry, kiddo… change of.." "Forget it…if they need you that badly, just go." Jack's tone was full of sorrow and hint of anger. Aster frowns. "Jack, anything can happen with the military, if they need me right away, then I need to leave. I told you before. We…" "We knew this day was coming, yeah…just go pack." Jack turns around stomps up the stairs. "It's not like we ever have the chance to do anything family oriented anymore anyways." Aster sighs and decides to leave Jack alone for a while. He heads to his own room to pack his things.

A few hours later, Aster was dressed in his uniform and ready to go. He sets his stuff at the front door and heads to Jack's room. He knocks on the door lightly, but never heard an answer. Opening the door quietly, he saw Jack curled up on his bed asleep. Aster tip toes over to the teen and kneels down. He could tell the Jack had been crying. His cheeks were still red and his eyes were puffy. Aster smoothed Jack's bangs away from his face and places a gentle kiss on the teen's forehead. "I love you, son. I'll be home before you know it."

Aster went back downstairs and into the kitchen. He took out a sheet of paper and a pen from a drawer and wrote a note to Jack. He wrote:

_Dear Jack,_

_I know I've already said this but I'm sorry. I really wanted to take some time off to spend with you unfortunately the stupid idiots up here decided to take me away from you. I PROMISE when I get back I will take time off and spend it all with you .I just hope you have enough room in your heart to forgive me. I will miss you dearly my son. I love you, Jack._

_ Your Father, Aster_

As Aster signed his name on the note, a tear slipped from his eye. He put on his hat, got his stuff and walked out the door. As he stepped out the door, Aster couldn't hold back the tears any longer. Even though the tears fell down his cheeks he kept walking. He passed by one of the bullies at Jack's school and lowered his hat so the boy couldn't see his tears but alas the boy saw Aster cry and when he was gone the boy laughed, "Oh this is too good! Jack's old man is a softy! Now I have something to make Jack cry! Hah!"

The next morning, Jack woke up from his alarm clock and missed Aster's voice. He walked into the kitchen and looked on the counter. He saw the note Aster note, picked him up, and read it. When he finished, he felt the tears come again but pushed them back, "I forgive you… I will always forgive you." Jack looked up at the clock and saw that the time was late and if he didn't get out of the house quickly then he would miss the bus. He ran upstairs threw on his clothes, got his book bag, and ran to the bus stop.

By the time Jack had made it to the bus stop, he was gasping for air. Tooth was rubbing his back soothingly while Sandy frowned in concern. Jack finally catches his breath and straightens up. "I'm fine guys.. Thanks…" He flashes them a small smile. Tooth studies Jack closely. "You've been crying, Jack…is something wrong?" Jack's smile falters and he stares at the ground. "…Aster got deployed yesterday afternoon…" Sandy gasps quietly. Tooth tears up and covers her mouth. "Oh Jack…I'm so sorry…" Jack just sighs and shakes his head. "It's alright…it was bound to happen anyway…" The bus soon came, much to Jack's relief. He just wants the day to be over with.

The school day didn't get any better. People around him talked all about the upcoming Christmas and what they were doing with their families which didn't make Jack feel any better. He prepared himself for the worst. The worst being that Aster wouldn't be home for Christmas. As Jack, Tooth, and Sandy entered the classroom a class bully pointed directly at Jack and yelled out for the whole class to hear, "His old man is nothing but a big, fat, softy! I saw him just yesterday walking down the street crying like a baby!" Jack's eyes widened as the whole class erupted into laughter. Jack took a step back and hand over his heart. The bully yelled out again, "I bet you that yesterday when Jack's old man was yelling at the principal, he was staging it to make himself look cool!" Jack could feel the hot tears welling in his eyes. Tooth and Sandy looked back at Jack and saw tears slip down his face. Tooth angrily yelled at the bully, "Stop it! You don't know what he's going through!" The bully paid no attention to Tooth, looked at Jack's face, and laughed. "Hah! His old man isn't just a softy. He is too!" The class laughed even harder at Jack. Jack shook, as the tears fell faster and faster. Tooth and Sandy tried to comfort Jack but before they could say anything Jack ran out of the room.

Jack didn't bother to look where he was going, he just knew he had to get away. He ended up running into his teacher, Mr. North. He looked up at his teacher and when Mr. North saw Jack crying he asked, "Jack, what's wrong?" Jack put his arms around his teacher and stuttered out his words, "T-T-They w-w-were m-m-making f-fun of Dad!" Mr. North looked down at the broken child, "Why were they making fun of him?" "One of t-them saw Aster c-crying and t-they c-called h-him a s-s-softy! Just because h-he didn't want to leave me!" "Why did he leave?" "T-The stupid military called him out on d-deployment." North became filled with anger. "They have no right to say anything of the sort!" North put a hand on Jack's shoulder and Jack looked up at him, "We're going to go fix their heads." North led Jack back to the classroom and the bully started laughing again, "Oh look, now he's told on us!" The class started laughing again. Mr. North felt Jack trying back away and looked up angrily at the bully, "I see no reason why that's so funny. You drove this poor kid to TEARS! He's one of the strongest kids in this class! You know what? I think he has a perfectly good reason to cry." The bully smirked, "Yeah, because his father left him in the dirt!" Jack shook again. Mr. North looked at the children who were laughing and stared them down until they shut up. Mr. North glared at the bully, "The only reason his father left was to ensure the safety and freedom of ALL OF YOU! The reason Mr. Aster was seen crying was because he wanted some time to spend with his son! But can he do that? NO! He has to leave to protect your sorry butts! You know what we give him in return? That's right you all just did it! You all laughed right in his face! He deserves more appreciation than laughter. He deserves a thank you but nobody even recognizes him to tell him that. He doesn't have to protect you but he decided to. All of the people who laughed have detention with me for a week! I don't care if you have plans to go to the shopping mall with your friends! They can wait! Today in class you ALL have to write Mr. Aster a note saying thank you and apologizing for laughing at him." Jack looks at Tooth and Sandy then whispers something into Mr. North's ear. Mr. North looks at Tooth and Sandy, "Thank you for trying to comfort Jack when these IMMATURE children made fun of him. You both are exempt from the punishments I have given the other class members."

Sandy looks at the rest of the class and gives them a look. "Serves you all right…" He says it so quietly, that everyone had to strain their ears to hear him. The class looks at him with their mouths hanging open. Mr. North chuckles and pats Sandy on the shoulder. "You said it Sandy." Jack and Tooth smile. It's been a while since they've heard their friend speak. Sandy looks at Jack and gives him a thumbs up. Jack smiles and hugs him. "Thanks, Sandy…" The two of them, along with Tooth, sit in the back of the classroom and talk quietly, with the exception of Sandy. The rest of the class got busy on their notes with Mr. North making sure they were writing appropriately. Soon, the class was over and every note was collected.

On the way home, Jack sighed as his stomach grumbled. Tooth looks at Jack, "Have you eaten anything today?" Jack's stomach grumbles again, "No." Tooth and Sandy look at Jack in shock. Tooth worriedly asks, "You are going to eat something when you get home right?" "Well, it depends on if Aster left anything for me to eat." "We'll go with you. If you don't have anything to eat then you can stay with one of us!" Sandy smiled and nodded in agreement.

Jack smiles a little. "Thanks guys…you're the best." The bus rolls up to the bus stop and the three of them get off and head to Jack's house. They search through the cabinets and fridge. There was enough food for a while, but Jack didn't want to stay in the house alone. Tooth gasps and bounces on her heels excitedly. "You could come stay with me! My parents shouldn't mind and my little sister really likes you!" Jack holds his hands up and laughs. "Hold up, Tooth. Slow down. I think it might be better if I stayed with Sandy…" Tooth was about to protest, but nods in agreement. "Yeah... I forgot we're remodeling the guest room." She smiles sheepishly. Sandy pats her shoulder and chuckles quietly.

Sandy's parents were delighted to have Jack over and didn't mind helping out Aster when things like this happened. After that days flew by and before they knew it, it was almost time for Christmas! Although everybody seemed happy about it, Jack couldn't help but feel sad. He wanted to spend Christmas with Aster like he always did. By the time Christmas Eve flew around Jack felt alone even though he was still able to stay with Sandy and his family. Jack decided to go to bed early that night rather than staying up late with Sandy to watch Christmas specials.

When morning came everyone was happy as they could be. Everyone except Jack. He missed Aster now more than ever. Sandy tried to cheer Jack up but all he could get from Jack was a small smile and a thank you. As Sandy was opening the last of the presents, there was a knock at the door. Sandy's mom went to the door and opened it, "May I help you?" "Yes, I have a package here for uh, a young man named Jack?" Sandy's mom called Jack to come to the door, "Jack! The mailman brought you some Christmas mail!" Jack was confused and started walking over to the door, "I thought the mailman didn't come on Chri-" He stopped short when he saw who was at the door. His mouth gaped open, "DAD!" Aster put down his bags and opened his arms for a hug and Jack gladly ran into his father's arms, tears of happiness streaming down his face.

**Author's Note: Hey you guys! What's up?! We hope you liked our story! We felt a little festive this chapter! Christmas spirit! Woohoo! XD We thought we could help ya'll get more into the Christmas Spirit unless you already are! XD Hope you enjoyed! Also, this is dedicated to all you military families out there! We give a big thank you to all those have or are serving! We would not be where we are today without our brave veterans. Hope you all have a Merry Christmas! :)**


	10. Author's Note 2

**Hey guys. Sorry if all of you are waiting for new stories, but I had to write this.**

**Our thoughts and prayers go out to all the victims of the horrible tragedy in Connecticut. It never ceases to amaze me just how cruel human beings can be. Those children and staff members did nothing to deserve this. I hope they rest in peace and I hope that over time, their families can find peace. Right now, they have every right to mourn. The whole country is mourning along with them. This just goes to show you that we will always stand united.**

**Also, please don't get angry at me for saying this. **

**Gun control is not going to solve anything. That man would have found another way to take those innocent lives. People seem to forget that it's not guns that kill people, it's people that kill people. **

**I hope you all will be able to find peace, and stay safe. That goes for everyone too. Please stay safe. This is not a peaceful world we live in. Anything can happen and it can happen anywhere, but keep your head up. Live your life to the fullest and always know that better times are out there.**

**Stay strong, Connecticut! **

**Love from North Carolina.**

**P.S. If you don't agree with us about gun control please do not be mean and review something rude/mean about it. We are entitled to our thoughts and views on certain matters and so are you. I just don't want something mean to be reviewed about this and ruin the whole purpose of this note: To mourn those who lost their lives in this tragic event that befell Connecticut and to show that we care.**


	11. Standing in for Tooth

It was another work-filled day at the North Pole. Yetis and elves alike were bustling about the workshop. Tooth decided to drop in for a quick visit before she heads out to collect teeth with her fairies. She chatters excitedly with Baby Tooth as the both of them fly over the busy workshop. "I can't wait to be out in the field again! It feels like forever since the last time!" She smiles and giggles. Baby Tooth smiles back at her queen and squeaks. The both of them continue to chat, unaware of the event that was about to happen. Three of the elves were messing with Christmas lights and other electronics. All the guardians and yetis know what happens when the elves touch something…It goes wrong. The constant plugging and unplugging of the electronics caused them to short circuit. Smoke appeared, then the flames, causing the elves to panic and scatter. Tooth was oblivious of what was happening and before she knew it, searing pain went through her wings.

Baby tooth covered her mouth in shock, she zoomed over to Tooth and squeaks trying to draw her attention to what was happening. Tooth looked at her wings and saw… Fire! She flew around the room frantically but within seconds she was on the ground with tears in her eyes. The elves looked at Tooth in total shock and scrambled around, trying to get to the door but they all stumbled over their own feet. Bunny was walking down the hall when he heard the commotion. He opened the door and saw the calamity. He rushed to Tooth, "Tooth, are you okay?!"

Tooth sobs into her hands, not wanting to look at anything or anyone. Her wings were slightly charred but they would heal after a while. The fire had quickly gone out during her frantic attempt to escape from it, although the flames were quite small the damage had already been done. She finally looks up at Bunny, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I-It hurts, Bunny…" Bunny takes her face in his paws, wiping her tears away, "I know, Tooth…I know." The yetis had put the fire out and kicked the elves across the workshop. Bunny gently picks her up, being careful of her wings. He asks one of the yetis to get North while he tends to Tooth.

The Yeti that Bunny sent to get North passed the message on to Phil and Phil walked into North's office immediately, forgetting all about North telling him to ALWAYS knock. Once again, misfortune struck and when Phil flung open the door, he completely shattered North's airplane. North didn't even bother to look, "Phiiiil!" The yeti gulped and walked over to North and whispered all that happened into his ear. North sprang up, flinging his chair over and walked hastily out of the room.

Bunny lies Tooth down on her stomach, being careful of her wings. Tooth's fairies chirp in worry and fly around her. Bunny gently shoos them away. "Oi, stop crowding her. Give her some air." They quickly disperse and keep a watchful distance on their queen. Tooth buries her face into her hands and her shoulders shook with every sob. Bunny frowns and kneels in front of her. He gently presses his nose against her forehead and nuzzles, making his whiskers brush against her face. Tooth sniffles and giggles softly. She peeks out from between her fingers, looking up at the Pooka.

Bunny smiled and sat down in a chair. He practically jumped to the ceiling when the door slammed open, "Crikey!" He looked to the doorway and saw North breathing heavily. He walked over to Tooth's bed, "Are you okay, Tooth?!" Tooth giggled, "I'll be alright." North put a hand over his heart and let out a sigh of relief, "That's good."

Tooth smiles, but it quickly turns into a frown. "Oh no…If I'm out of commission, who's going to help my fairies collect the teeth?" North laughs loudly. "We will of course! We just need to gather up Sandy and Jack!" Bunny nods in agreement and smiles at Tooth. "Don' worry, Toothy. We'll collect all them choppers in record time!" Tooth looks at them with a wide grin. "Thank you, guys. I don't know what I would do without you!"

Later on that day when Sandy and Jack got back, North called all the guardians to his office with the exception on Tooth. Bunny calmly leaned against a wall while Jack and Sandy fidgeted anxiously in their seats. North stood at the window watching the sky. He turned around and looked at the two nervous guardians, "Well, we get to help Tooth with her duties today." Jack and Sandy looked at each other then back at North. Sandy formed a question mark above his head, made from the dream sand.

Jack looks at North questioningly. "What's wrong with Tooth?" North sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. He looks back at the other two guardians. "There was an accident here at the workshop. Some of the elves were messing around with electronics, and we all know that everything the elves touch goes wrong. Anyways, they caused a small fire and Tooth happened to fly over at that time. The flames got her wings and she's burnt pretty badly, but she will be fine with some rest."

Jack and Sandy's mouths gaped open and Jack practically yelled, "Is Tooth okay?!" Bunnymund snickered, "No need to worry, mate. She's just resting right now." Jack let out a sigh of relief just like North had done when he heard that little piece of good news. Bunny walked over to the other guardians, "So shall we get to work? It's beginning to get dark out."

North's booming laugh echoed through the workshop. "Let us be off then! To the sleigh!" Bunny glares at North. "You're not draggin' me back on that death trap, mate. I'm taking my tunnels." Jack smirks and floats in front of the taller guardian. "Aww, is the little bunny rabbit scared?" Bunny growls and pushes Jack's face away with his paw. "Rack off, ya bloody snowflake." Sandy rolls his eyes at the two and quietly leaves to the 'garage' where the sleigh was held. North snickers and follows behind him. Jack glares and pouts. "You're no fun, kangaroo." He sticks his tongue out and follows North and Sandy. Bunny grumbles and takes up the rear of the group.

As North took the reins in his hands, Bunny took a deep breath in and they took off. Bunny tried as hard as he could to not yell out in fear but alas his anxiety and fear got the best of him and he let out a loud yell. Jack looked back at him and laughed. Bunny glared back at Jack, "Oh, shut your trap!"

While Bunny and Jack argued again, Sandy was having the time of his life. He laughs silently, his arms in the air. North laughs with him and slaps the reins, signaling the reindeer to fly faster. The sleigh lurches, scaring the crap out of Bunny. "Do you even have a license to drive this bloody thing?!" North looks back at him and smirks. "You don't need a license to drive a sleigh, my friend." Jack shouts in excitement, enjoying the cool winds blowing through his hair. "Where exactly are we going?!" Bunny shouts over the roaring wind. "We are going to Berlin!" North shouts back in excitement.

Bunny looks at North approvingly, "Nice place to start out with." North joked, "So you finally approve of something I do." "Yep just don't let your head swell too much, mate. I still don't believe that Christmas is as important as Easter."

North just laughs. They finally reach Berlin in record time and everyone sets off to collect teeth before the night's end. Jack and Bunny, once again, find themselves racing each other. "C'mon, Peter Cottontail! Hop to it!" Jack laughs and spins through the air. Bunny glares up at him as he jumps from one roof to another. "Would ya quit with the rabbit jokes?!" Jack ignores him and gives a salute. "Well, looks like I spotted a tooth! See you later!" He dives down to an open window belonging to a child no older than seven. Jack chuckles quietly and reaches under the pillow, pulling out a small tooth. "One down, thousands more to go." He leaves a quarter in place of the tooth and flies off.

North went from roof to roof jumping into the chimneys and having a blast collecting teeth. Instead of leaving the usual quarter he left a gift or two at the end of the child's bed. He looked at each child he collected teeth from and smiled, "They are so precious."

Bunny jumps out of his tunnels in every room he could get to. He smiles at the sleeping child who was dreaming about castles and dragons. "Quite a dream ya have there, mate." Bunny quietly collects the small tooth and leaves a beautifully decorated Easter egg instead of quarter. He hops back into tunnel and heads off the next the child.

Sandy did the best he could to collect teeth, make sure the children were having good dreams, and keeping track of leaving a quarter under every pillow. After a while, he began to get a tad bit sleepy. Even though he was getting tired from working all day he kept collecting teeth. He had to… For Tooth.

Hours passed by quickly and everyone was on the brink of exhaustion. They continued with their work despite it. Tooth needed as much help as she could get, and they didn't want to let her down. The sun began to make itself known; casting hues of pinks, yellows, and purples.

North packs the last of the bags of teeth into the sleigh and looks up at the sky. "It's time to head back everyone. We got a lot accomplished." Sandy smiles and nods in agreement. He couldn't wait to show Tooth the great work! Bunny leans back in the sleigh and sighs, too tired to take his tunnels. "I hope Tooth is doing alright. Phil better be taking good care of her." North pats Bunny's shoulder in reassurance. "You know Phil does a good job at looking after everyone. Tooth is in good hands." Jack, on the other hand, was passed out, his head resting on Bunny's shoulder. Soft snores emitted from the young guardian as he slept blissfully. Bunny didn't have the heart to move Jack, even though the kid was slightly drooling. North takes the reins and signals the reindeer to go home.

When they reached the North pole, both Bunny and Jack were fast asleep. North and Sandy looked at the two and smiled, "How sweet. You'll never get to see this kind of scene again, huh Sandy?" Sandy agreed with North by nodding his head. North picked up the two sleeping guardians and took them to their rooms so they could finish their well needed rest. After they were put in their beds, Sandy helped North get the bags of teeth to Tooth's room. They saw that her lights were off and decided to not risk the chance of waking her and laid the bags of teeth at Tooth's door. North and Sandy told each other good night and left to their rooms to get what sleep they could.

The next morning, Tooth awakens with slight pain in her wings, but it's not too uncomfortable. Phil walks in with the bags of teeth and sets them down on the bed gently. Tooth gasps, her eyes widening and glistening with tears. "Th-they collected all these…in one night?" Her heart swells. She couldn't be any more grateful for such a wonderful family. With help from Phil, she visits the sleeping guardians and kisses each of their cheeks. The last one she visits is Bunny. She walks up to him quietly and pets his nose, scratching under his chin with her other hand. "Thank you, Bunny…" She kisses his head and smiles. "I love you."

**This was written for the lovely ~bedstories! We're so sorry for the wait! The past week has been hectic and time consuming :( So this is all we could come up with at the moment. We still hope you enjoy it though!** **We feel so bad for making you wait!**


	12. My Son, Jack

My Son, Jack

Mischief had come once again in the orphanage where Jack was and had stayed since he was little. Children had chased Jack around the room and while Jack was running he accidentally ran into a stand that held an expensive vase. The impact knocked the vase up into the air and as Jack scuttled around to catch the vase, the vase fell an inch short from his hands and as the vase crashed into the ground, his heart sank.

The woman who ran the orphanage heard the crash and angrily got up her chair, "I swear, if Jack broke my precious vase, so help me I'm gonna kill him!" The lady was a cruel woman with a heart made of nothing but stone. She stomped into the room and when she saw Jack standing as the foot of her broken vase, she lost her temper, "JACK! How dare you break my precious vase?!" The lady picked Jack up from what seemed to be the collar of his shirt. Jack's eyes were wide with fear as tears slipped down his cheeks, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break your vase. Honest!" Almost out of nowhere there was a sound of boxes cluttering to the ground and a voice that boomed loud throughout the room, "What is going on here?!"

In the sudden loud voice the lady dropped Jack to the ground and swiftly turned around to see who it was. It was a man with dropped boxes at his feet. He wore a formal white military uniform with several medals pinned into the jacket. He had black hair that was barely visible because of the hat that matched his uniform, placed upon his head. When Jack hit the ground he sprang up, ran to the man in uniform and wrapped his arms around him, "Please, sir! Help me." The man looked at Jack with slight surprise then looks up at the manager or the orphanage with an angry look in his eyes, "What were you going to do to this child?" The woman took a step back and stuttered like a crazy person, "I… uh… I w-was…" "Answer me!" "I was-" One of the other orphans shouted out before the lady could lie, "She was gonna kill 'im!" "You what?!" "It was just… um… He broke a vase that was… very important to me." "And you think a stupid worthless vase is worth killing an innocent child over! I don't think so!" The lady stomped over to the man that was a lot taller than her and yelled, "That vase was priceless!" "And A Child's Life Isn't?!" The lady ripped Jack away from the soldier by his hair, "This boy isn't worth even a penny!"

As the soldier saw the boy get pulled away from him and bit his lip trying not to yelp from the pain, his eyes widened with fury inside them, "You take your hands off that boy NOW! That child will be worth more than you any day of your filthy life!" His comrades behind him jumped a little when they heard their higher up raise his voice. The lady filled with anger, "You want me to let go of him?! Okay!" The lady threw Jack to the ground. When Jack hit the ground the high ranked officer went to his side and picked him up. Jack slung his arms around the man's neck and cried into his shoulder. The man looked at his comrades, "Boys take care of her because if you don't then I will have to deal with her and you don't want to see what happens what a monster like her crosses my path." The other soldiers nodded and walked over to the lady.

Jack clings to the man and sobs his little heart out. The man sighs and lifts the distressed child into his arms. He and the other soldiers were at the orphanage to visit the children for the holidays, bringing them presents. Instead, they walked in on the poor boy being yelled at. A young woman, a volunteer at the orphanage in her early 20's, came rushing in at the commotion. "Is everything alright?!" She sees the broken vase and the snickering children who were sneaking glances at Jack. The woman looks over and sees the boy in one of the soldier's arms, crying into his shoulder. "Oh Jack…" She walks over to them hesitantly. The man did not look happy. He practically growled when she came closer. "Are you here to abuse him too?" The woman shook her head rapidly. "No, no! I am nothing like that wretched hag and honestly I've been trying to get her arrested for a long time…" Jack looks up at the sound of her voice and sniffles. "Ms. Rose..?" Rose smiles at him and pats his head. "Everything is okay now, Jack. That lady won't harm you ever again. So, why don't you tell me about your new friend here?" Jack looks up at the soldier and tilts his head. "What is your name?" The man chuckles. "My name is Aster." Jack smiles and looks over at Rose. "Aster!"

After a lot of struggles the soldiers who were attending to the crude lady finally got her tied down on a chair and called the cops. Since the orphanage was not too close to the police station the police ended up taking about an hour to get there and another hour to one get her to move and two to actually get her into the car. Once the lady was gone, Jack felt safe and wanted to go play with his friends. Aster gently put him on the ground and Jack ran to the friends he had. Aster watched Jack smile and play with his friends. Aster smiled, "Looks like he's been through quite a bit." "Yes. He has been through probably more than any other kid in this orphanage." "What do you mean?" "Well, Jack was dropped off here when he was five. When he first got here the children weren't all too kind to him except for the friends that he has now. His parents left him here because they didn't want him to be in a hostile environment." "What kind of hostile environment?" "Well his parents weren't on the best of terms with each other. In fact not too long after they dropped him off here they ended up getting a divorce." "Oh, I see." "Anyways, even with the friends he has the head lady was the meanest to Jack. Since Jack was given to us he never really had a parent or adult influence and we figured out he had separation anxiety because one of his friends got adopted and Jack didn't want him to leave. When the kid left Jack felt alone. He actually acts younger than his age because he doesn't know better." "The poor kid. He deserves better than this." Aster looked at the presents for the children and remembered one of them had a teddy bear and thought it would be perfect for Jack. He smiled, picked up the box, and looked at Ms. Rose, "I think it's about time we started what we came here to do." Aster and Ms. Rose got to their feet. Ms. Rose nodded and called to the children, "Children! We have a special surprise for you!" The children looked up with happy faces. One of Aster's companions took a box from their big stack of boxes and walked over to a child. It was a small little girl. The man squatted down to the little girl's level and smiled, "I have a very special gift that needs an owner." The girl's face brightened. "Would you be happy if the owner of this gift was you?" The girl nodded and the soldier handed the gift to the small child. She opened it and took out a doll. She clutched the doll to her chest with one arm and hugged the soldier with the other.

Once all of the gifts were given out all of the children had a present except for Jack. Jack looked around and saw all of the presents that everyone had and looked down, sad. Just when Jack thought the soldiers including Aster were leaving one of them walk up to him. It was Aster and he had one arm behind his back. "Hey Jack." "Hi Aster." "What's wrong?" "Well I'm not trying to sound jealous or spoiled but everyone got a present except me." Aster looked up and put a hand on his chin looking like he was thinking, "Aha! I knew I was forgetting something." He looked down at Jack and smiled, "I have something very special for you." Jack's face tuned from sad to happy. Aster brought out a box from behind his back. He handed it to Jack and when Jack opened the box he smiled, "It's a teddy bear!" He hugged the bear tightly. Aster sat down in a chair and smiled, "That bear was mine when I was your age." "Really?" "Yes. I thought it would be a worthy gift. Would you like a part two to your gift?" Jack's eyes widened, "Yeah!" "How would you like to come live with me?"

Jack looks at Aster with wide eyes and drops the teddy bear in shock. "Really?" Aster chuckles and winks. "Really, really." Jack couldn't contain the overwhelming happiness and tackles Aster, knocking him over onto his back. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! This is the best Christmas present ever!" The boy snuggles against Aster's chest. Aster laughs and sits up, his arms wrapped around the child. "Alright ya little ankle biter, calm down." The other soldiers look at Aster with amazement. He adored children, but was never one to get attached to them, or to anyone for that matter, but who were they to judge him? Rose smiles at the loving scene. "Jack, why don't you get your things so Aster and I can talk?" Jack jumps up and runs out of the room and up the stairs. "I have a daddy!" His shout could be heard through the whole building. Aster freezes when he hears those words. Dad….

Rose walks up to Aster and laughs, "You okay there big daddy?" "I'm not sure I can do this." "You'll be fine. I know you can do it. If you can please give Jack a better life than he has had here. He deserves better." Aster smiles, "I will."

Rose smiles back and helps him up. "Good, but like I said, Jack tends to act younger than he is. He will throw horrible tantrums if he doesn't get something he really wants, he'll sneak in next to you during the night if he's had a nightmare, and other things that you wouldn't expect from a ten year old." Aster nods and pats the dust off his uniform. "I think I can handle it." The sound of pounding feet made its way back into the room and the owner attaches himself to Aster's legs. Aster chuckles and ruffles Jack's hair. "Ready to go?" Jack nods excitedly. "Yeah!" Rose giggles and looks at Aster. "Don't worry about the paperwork right now; you can wait until after Christmas. Just be sure to call every day to give me updates, okay?" Aster nods and takes Jack's small hand into his larger one. "I will, I promise." He smiles reassuringly.

Aster, Jack and the other soldiers got into the car. Aster focused on the road while Jack conversed with the other soldiers, "So what all is Aster like? What's his story?" The soldiers looked at each other and smiled, "Well, Aster is a nice, good guy when you get to know him. He may look all mean and scary-" Aster heard them and said, "Hey! Am I really mean and scary?" The soldiers laughed and one of them said, "Well you did yell down a lady today." "So she deserved it!" After a couple seconds of silence they all laughed. Getting back to the original subject once the laughing quieted down one of the soldiers continued, "First things first, Aster is actually form Australia." Jack was surprised, "Really?!" "Yup and he's been in enough battles too. He was the best guy in our regime. Whenever he saw a wounded soldier he would put his own life at risk to go help them. He cared about everyone except for the people causing the trouble. When he saw children who were alive he would always find them a safe place to hide and save their lives… If he saw even one dead child you could tell he was upset about it because he would rather be really angry or you could see the sadness on his face." Aster's voice was low, "Could you please stop talking about it? I don't really want to think about it at the moment."

The other soldier frowns. "Sorry, sir." Jack looks at the soldier then at Aster. He could see the sadness on the man's face. His bright, green eyes were dull and his mouth was set in a frown. Jack stares down at his feet guiltily because he was the one who asked about Aster's story. He tears up and wipes his eyes frantically. Unfortunately, some tears escape and slide down his face silently. A small whimper sounds through the silent vehicle. Aster looks up through the rear view and his frown deepens. "Jack…don't cry, mate…" Jack sobs and rubs his eyes again. "I-I'm sorry, Aster…I w-was just c-curious! I-I didn't mean to u-upset you…" Aster keeps his eyes on the road and continues to try and calm Jack down. "I know, Jack. It's alright. You don't need to cry over me." He shoots the boy a small smile.

"It's j-just it's my fault you're sad…" Jack said wiping his eyes. Aster chuckled a little bit, "It's going to be alright Jack. That was in the past. You can't help being curious. Children are known for their curiosity and I'm alright with that. Don't beat yourself up about it kiddo." Jack wiped his eyes, "Okay." A smile came back to Jack's face. Aster smiled, "Atta Boy!"

After the other soldiers were dropped off at their respective homes, Aster finally made it to his own house. It was small two-story house, but very cozy. Jack looks out at the window in tired fascination. "This is where you live?" Aster smiles and nods. "Yep, but it's also where you live." Jack smiles and yawns, fighting to stay awake. Aster chuckles and picks him up to carry him inside. He walks up the stairs to the guest room and lays Jack down. "I think someone needs some sleep, yeah?" Aster ruffles the boy's hair gently. Jack sighs and closes his eyes. Aster stands up to leave but a small hand shoots out and clutches his sleeve. "Don't leave me…" Jack whimpers, hazel eyes tearing up again for the third time that day. "Don't worry, you're safe here." Aster removes the boy's hand, but Jack just latches back on. He sighs and sits back down, noticing his guitar case under the bed. He had forgotten that it was there. Aster pulls it out and takes the guitar out, quickly tuning it. "How about I play ya something? Your full name is Jack Frost, isn't it?" Jack looks at him with curiosity and nods. Aster smiles. "Well then. You're going to love this." He starts to play softly, then after a few seconds, he began to sing. His voice was low and soothing.

"_Here is a tale of the trees in a wood_

_They were never that pleased on the land that they stood._

_So they upped and they walked as far as they could_

_'Till they felt the sun shine on their branches._

_I was little boy lost, and I was little boy blue_

_I am little Jack Frost but I am warm through and through_

_It's not easy to hide when your heart's on full view_

_Oh, tonight, cruel world be forgiving_

_Oh, for once in my life I am living._

_There they did stand and there they did stay_

_When there came a young boy who was running away_

_From a mad world, a bad world, a world of decay_

_And its comfort he sought in their branches_

_I was little boy lost, and I was little boy blue_

_I am little Jack Frost and but I am warm through and through_

_It's not easy to hide when your heart's on full view_

_Oh, tonight, cruel world be forgiving_

_Oh, for once in my life I am living._

_There we found love and there we found joy_

_And the warmth in his heart oh, it filled the young boy_

_And his friends taught him magic and secrets of old_

_While the trees kept him safe with their branches._

_I was little boy lost, and I was little boy blue_

_I am little Jack Frost but I am warm through and through_

_It's not easy to hide when your heart's on full view_

_Oh, tonight cruel world be forgiven_

_I was little boy lost, and I was little boy blue_

_I'm little Jack Frost but I am warm through and through_

_It's not easy to hide when your heart's on full view_

_Oh, tonight, cruel world be forgiving_

_Oh, for once in my life I am living."_

After Aster sang Jack the lullaby, he looked at Jack. Jack was fast asleep. Aster smiled, put his guitar away and kissed Jack lightly on the forehead, "Good night, son."

A few weeks went by and all the paperwork for the adoption was done. Jack now legally belonged to Aster. They got along well, like they had been father and son their whole lives. There were a few bumps along the road, but they overcame them. Jack was now getting into the swing of being a ten year old. He was happy and healthy and even made friends with the neighborhood kids, Toothiana and Sandy. They were the only kids Jack's age. Jack was even enrolled in the elementary school and boy, was he excited. He was bouncing off the walls on his first day.

Before Aster knew it, seven years flew by. Jack was now seventeen and had grown up considerably. The teen still had that playful, childish streak and would pull little stunts every once in a while on an unsuspecting Aster. Aster knew that Jack would always be a kid at heart, no matter how old he gets. He would even tease the boy about his love interests and laugh at the protests of 'Tooth and I are not going out!' Aster knew that his time with Jack was slowly coming to an end, and he wanted to make every second with his son count. Because before he knew it, Jack would be off to college. But for now, Aster will keep the boy as close as possible, until it was time to let him go.

**Here is a companion chapter to Bullies Can't be Pardoned! We hope you enjoy! **

**Also, if you're wondering what the song is, it's called Little Jack Frost by Kate Rusby.**

**It fits Jack sooooo well! If someone makes a video of Jack with this song, they will get cookies...a lot of cookies! And hugs!**


	13. Confiding in Sandy

Confiding in Sandy

It was late at night at North's place. A certain winter spirit was roaming the halls quietly, a look of concentration on his face. Jack was awoken by a dream or a nightmare; he didn't know what to call it. He had dreamt that all the kids had stopped believing in him, even Jamie, who was the first one to ever see him. The other guardians no longer wanted anything to do with him, saying he was never fit to be one of them because he couldn't keep the children believing. The dream didn't scare Jack, it just confused him. He began to doubt his power as a guardian and wondered if something like that would ever happen. Jack sighs and stuffs his hands in the pocket of his hoodie and continues his walk.

Jack looked only at the ground, deep in thought. When gold sand ran past Jack's eyes, he looked up to see Sandy with a curious look on his face. Sandy pointed to Jack and made a figure of Jack sleeping in his bed. Jack sighed again, "I know I should be in bed Sandy, but… it's just… I didn't sleep well." Sandy made a figure that looked like Pitch. Jack shook his head, "I don't think it was a nightmare but it wasn't a good dream either."

Sandy frowns and points to Jack then points back to himself, creating a question mark above his head. Jack looks at him. "Do I want to talk to you about it?" Sandy's frown turns into a slight smile and nods. Jack thought for a moment. He could trust Sandy with this. He looks back up at the other guardian and returns a smile. "Yeah...I think it would be good for me anyways…"

Sandy nods at Jack and gestures for Jack to lead the way.

Jack leads Sandy to the windowsill where he usually sits to think. He sits down and draws his knees up to his chest to make room for Sandy. Sandy sits down in the space provided and gives Jack a curious look, creating a question mark above his head. Jack smiles slightly and looks out the window. "Sandy…you guys would never be tired of me…will you?" Sandy's eyes widen and he shakes his head. He creates a sand image of all of them smiling and laughing, telling Jack that he would always be a part of them. Sandy's brow furrows and he gives Jack a look that says 'why?' Jack sighs. "I had a dream that all the children stopped believing in me, including Jamie…and you guys didn't want me around anymore, seeing me as useless. The whole dream just bothered me. I'm used to being by myself…but I don't want to lose everything I've fought for…you know?" He looks at Sandy and frowns. "I'm probably not making any sense...huh?" Sandy smiles slightly and pats the boy's knee. More images appear above the older guardian's head. The images were of Jack and the children playing in the snow, and then they started to change. The children grew and were huddling together, ignoring the lone figure of Jack beside them. Another group of children was formed and started to include Jack in their games. Jack watches the images closely. "So you're saying that even though they grow up, there's always more that will believe?" Sandy smiles brightly and nods. He takes Jack's hand and floats over to a painting. It was picture of the five of them, smiling like one big, happy family. Sandy points at the globe and creates an image of Pitch, then points at the painting. Jack smiles slightly, "And no matter what happens…I'm always welcome?"

Sandy nods happily. Jack lightly hugs Sandy and Sandy, in return, patted his back to comfort him. When Jack went back to his previous sitting position, Sandy pointed to Jack, pretended to sleep for a second then formed a question mark above his head. "I think I'll be able to sleep in a minute or so. Thanks for helping me think it through and let me talk about it." Sandy smiled and ruffled Jack's hair. Jack looked at Sandy and smiled, "I'm glad that you all are so nice to me and are always willing to reassure me when I have doubts. Thank you." The smile still stayed on Sandy's face. Jack stood up and Sandy floated. Jack hugged Sandy again and yawned, "I think I may be able to sleep again." Sandy pointed to Jack and gestured to his dream sand meaning, 'I will make sure your dreams are happy and full of joy.' Jack thanked Sandy once again and left to his room. He lay down in his bed and slowly drifted his way off to sleep. This time he dreamt of no sad thing in the world but instead of happiness and everything that made a good dream.

**Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter confuses you. It was really difficult to write and we did as best we could. Sandy is just really hard to write sometimes since he doesn't speak. We still hope you enjoy it and please keep throwing out ideas! We're running out! :(. Thanks :)**


	14. The Last of the Pookas

**Author's Note: Just for the record, this is our interpretation of what happened to the Pooka race. Please do NOT be mean about this chapter. We did our best to write this and our interpretation may not be yours but we have our opinions and you have yours. We just don't want to feel bad because somebody decides to put a rude comment. This is going to be yet another two part story but we hope you enjoy it anyways.**

**P.S. The parts of the story will have different chapters but will still be part of the whole story. Enjoy!**

Bunny snores softly, lost in peaceful sleep with the occasional twitch of the ear. That peaceful sleep was broken when a small mass decided to jump on him. "Daddy, daddy! Wake up! You promised I could help you with the eggs today!" Bunny grumbles and pushes the small body off of him. He sits up to find himself staring into small, green eyes. The smaller Pooka giggles. "Your fur is all messed up!" Bunny couldn't help but smile. "I wonder why, ya little ankle-biter." He ruffles the young one's ears, earning him a few giggles. "Alright, Arinya. Let's go eat breakfast before mum gets irritated." Bunny chuckles, making Arinya giggle as well. They walk into the little kitchen area to see a feast waiting for them. "Geez, Kala. You didn't need to make so much." A young, feminine Pooka huffs and crosses her arms. "Arinya is a growing boy and you need to eat to keep up your energy!" Kala glares at him, ears flat against her head. Bunny hops up to her and gives her a little nuzzle. "Alright, alright, calm down, would ya?" Kala rolls her eyes, but smiles nonetheless. "Just eat."

After they ate, Bunny, Arinya, and Kala went outside for a family outing. As they walked down the street something felt… weird. Bunny cautiously looked around while Kala and Arinya just kept walking, enjoying the beautiful morning. Arinya looked up at his father and looked at him curiously, "What's wrong? Do you not like us doing this anymore?" Bunny snapped out of his wariness and smiled at his son, "Why wouldn't like us going on family outings? It brings us closer together. Don't ya like that ya little kangaroo?" "Oh I do! It's just you look upset." Kala looked at Bunny when she heard this. Bunny waved his hands, "No, no. Everything's fine." When he smiled Kala looked at him, shooting him a, 'what's up? What is putting you on edge' look. "Everything is fine I assure you." Kala and Arinya shook it off and looked in front of themselves again. Bunny stayed wary though, he couldn't shake this feeling that something was very, very wrong. It seemed to be a quiet morning but this quiet was an eerie quiet to Bunny whether Kala and Arinya felt it or not.

Kala grabs Bunny's paw, pulling him out of his worry. "Come on, ya Gumby, everything's alright. You promised Arinya he could help with the eggs this year." She smiles, her blue eyes shining. Bunny's ears flatten in slight shame. "Sorry…something just doesn't sit well with me…" Kala's ear twitches. "It isn't my cooking is it?" She giggles, able to make fun of herself. Bunny chuckles and shakes his head. "No, it isn't that." Arinya hops up to them and tugs on his father's paw. "C'mon dad! Let's go decorate some eggs!" Kala looks at Bunny expectantly. Bunny puts on a small smile and let's Arinya drag him down the path. "Alright, ya kangaroo, slow down." Arinya looks at him, ears back in slight agitation. "'M not a kangaroo…" Bunny chuckles and pats his head. "It's what your name means though." The little Pooka huffs. "So? I'm a rabbit! Not a kangaroo!" Bunny rolls his eyes and ruffles Arinya's fur. "It fits ya though. You're stubborn like one."

As they reached the egg painting area Bunny handed a small paint brush to his son, "Now, this is very important. It's your instrument of art." "I know dad." Arinya laughed. When Arinya laughed it made Bunny's heart lighten. For a while Bunny, Kala, and Arinya laughed and smiled while they painted the delicate eggs, but Bunny's unease became greater and greater with each passing minute. After about an hour of painting eggs, Bunny's ears picked up a loud bang and a scream. His eyes widened and he turned to his family, "I want you to go home." The two looked at Bunny worriedly, "Why?" "Just listen to me. Go. Home. Now." Kala and Arinya stood up and walked away from Bunny. Arinya looked back at his father and saw him draw his boomerang from his back.

Kala had heard the same noises Bunny had and grabs her son's paw. "Arinya, we need to do as your father said. Come on." Arinya, whose hearing wasn't fully developed, was confused. "Mum, why is dad wielding his boomerang? He only does that when something's wrong…what's going on?" He looks up at Kala, fear in his eyes. Kala's ears flatten as she looks into her son's green eyes, so much like his father's. "I don't know Arinya…but we need to get home. Your father will be alright." They get down on all fours and run back to their house as fast as they could. Kala halts to a stop and sits on her haunches, ears forward and eyes filled with fear and disbelief. Their home was destroyed…completely flattened and smoldering. The whole area around them was demolished. Kala looks around frantically. Other Pookas were trying to fight off what looked like…humans. No human has ever been able to find them, so why now? And why are they attacking? Another Pooka quickly makes their way up to them. He was covered in soot and dirt with patches of dried blood. "Ya need ta get out of 'ere! There's humans crawlin' all over the place and they're not normal. They've been possessed by somethin'. Take your child and go!" He turns back around, running on all fours back to the battle.

Both Kala and Arinya's eyes were wide with fear as they got on all fours and ran to get out of the village. When they got close to the exit they came to an abrupt stop. In front of them were more possessed humans. Arinya looked at his mom tears welling in his eyes, "Mom, we're trapped!" Kala looked behind them and they were truly trapped! Possessed humans surrounded them. Slowly they got closer and closer to them, drawing their sharp weapons.

Bunny stood in the warren fending off the possessed humans coming towards him. He stopped as he heard two screams. One of a woman and the other of a child. He recognized them… His boomerang dropped from his hand and he fell to his knees. Tears made the fur around his eyes wet, "NOOOO!" More and more creams filled the air and soon the only sound was his breathing and the steps of the possessed humans. Bunny picked up his boomerang and in blind rage yelled, "I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" As he fought off as many humans as he could the humans unexpectedly stopped attacking and all at once they turned around and walked out of the warren. Bunny watched them leave and when every single person was gone he ran at any object and attacked with as much force he could throw out.

A dark laugh echoes across the silent warren. "Poor, poor Bunnymund. You're all alone now, just what I wanted. Did you enjoy my human puppets? Who knew they would be so easy to manipulate." Bunny glares and yells at the voice. "Who are you?! Why did you do this?!" The voice feigned sadness. "You mean you don't remember me? The one who controls the shadows and brings fear to everyone?" Bunny gasps, his fur standing on end. "Pitch…" The voice laughs again. "So you do remember me. As for your other question; I did it because I want you and everyone else to suffer the same fate I did. Which was filled with nothing but loneliness and darkness! So, Bunnymund, have fun in silence! Have fun in your suffering and loneliness!" The voice disappears, leaving Bunny alone. Bunny looks around at the warren. Shattered remains of eggs were strewn about, while ones that survived quickly ran to his side as if to comfort him. He sits down his haunches, ears drooped in sorrow. Tears pour from his eyes and quickly get captured by his fur. After what seems like hours, Bunny stands up, shooing the eggs out of his way and walks slowly up the path to the village. He comes up to a small clearing and sees two figures lying in the path. His heart started to race, tears coming back to his eyes. Bunny knew who they were…Kala and Arinya. He drops to his knees in front of them. Kala, his beautiful wife and best friend…Arinya, his son, his little kangaroo…taken from him. Bunny sits with them for a few hours in silence.

Only to make him feel even worse rain followed his sadness. For the only time in the history of the warren it rained… and not just rained. It poured. Bunny let out a loud cry of despair. Holding the ones he loved dearest in his arms. All he could feel was sorrow and pure anger. Although his sorrow over powered his anger, Bunny felt deep within his heart a hate larger than most anyone could feel towards Pitch. In his heart he vowed vengeance on Pitch. One day he will get his revenge and possibly even kill Pitch with his bare hands. He felt alone. He was alone. The only Pooka left in the world with no one to feel his pain, no one to help him, no one like him left. His world plunged into darkness. He had fallen into Pitch's dark abyss of pain and sorrow. Just as Pitch had wanted.


	15. Author's Note 3

**Author's Note:**

** Hey guys! What's up? It's Sam. Sorry we haven't written anything in so long. So far we just got through part one of our end of semester exams. This past Thursday and Friday was what I thinks is the hardest of all the tests we're going to have. Our school just tried out these MSL things. Man, do we NOT like them. My sister had to take a Pre-Calculus MSL and had to do "constructive responses". IN MATH?! Well anyways I have two more tests next week on Monday and Thursday, oh and by the way my lucky partner in crime has No exams this coming week. Not fair! XD Unfortunately it might be until the next weekend until we write more. The reason: My father is coming to town. Just so you can understand why this is a big deal is, my parents are separated and I haven't seen my dad in about a year. So, most likely we will continue writing Bunnymund's story next weekend. Thanks for staying with us. It means a lot to us! **


	16. Poor Bunny

Bunny jerked awake, his hand on his heart of which was beating faster than it ever had before. He looked around; afraid that he was back in the warren with his dead loved ones lying around him. He could feel the tears whelping behind his eyes and quickly moving to the front, like a rushing stampede running to their freedom from a cowboy's grasp.

Bunny sighs and wipes his eyes. There's no point in crying…they're already gone. He reluctantly gets out of bed and stretches, his fur bristling at the relaxing feel. Bunny looks at his boomerangs sitting on the bedside table; he was in no mood to wear them. He turns around and heads out the door to get something to eat. His ears lay flat as he quietly walks down the corridor.

When Bunny passed some of the other guardians, instead of saying hello or good morning to anyone he said nothing. What struck the other guardians odd was that he didn't have his boomerangs. Tooth flew over to Bunny, "Bunny, are you okay?" Bunny still didn't make a sound and his ears did pop up hearing someone speak to him. His ears still laid flat, his posture was drooping, and instead of breathing normally his inhales were deep and exhales were sighs.

Tooth looks back at the other Guardians with worry. "…What's wrong with him? ..." North sighs and walks up to her, watching as Bunny walked out of sight. "I don't know, Tooth…I have never seen Bunny look so distressed…" Tooth flutters about frantically. "What should we do? Should we try to cheer him up? Try to talk to him? ..." She goes off on a rant. Jack jumps up to her and grabs her hand. "Tooth, calm down! Maybe he's just having an off day….everyone has them one time or another." Tooth stops her ranting and looks at Jack with teary, violet eyes.

Jack had to reassure Tooth before he would go talk to Bunny himself, "It'll be okay Tooth. Trust me." Tooth nodded and slowly flew away. When Tooth was gone Jack turned to North and Sandy, "Alright. We have to figure out what's wrong with Bunny. You guys try to investigate and I'll go try and talk to him. Okay?" Sandy and North both nodded and headed out to investigate and Jack ran towards Bunny.

"Bunny, wait up!" Bunny stops, but doesn't turn around. He really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, but he might as well. Jack walks up to his side and frowns at the Pooka. "Is something wrong, Bunny? ..." Bunny looks down at the winter spirit and sighs. "I'm fine, mate. Jus' a little tired…didn't sleep well." He starts walking off again. Jack's frown deepens as he follows Bunny to the kitchen. "You're lying…" Bunny turns around and glares at Jack. "I'm fine, ya frosty pixie. Now leave me alone."

Jack smirked, "I hope you don't think I'm going to give up that easily." "You better," Bunny started getting mad. All he wanted to be was alone. He didn't feel like talking, he didn't feel like carrying his boomerangs around, and he didn't care about hardly anything. Jack taunted Bunny, "Or what? You'll slap me with your fuzzy paws?" Now, a fire was lit inside of Bunny and felt like he couldn't control his actions. He turned around, faced Jack, and punched him in the face. Jack fell to the ground, he was shocked. Bunny clenched his fists tight and his anger come out, "I told you to leave me alone! Why don't you just stay out of my business?! All you do is pry, pry, pry! You never let anyone breathe without making sure you know everything that's happening in their lives! Why don't you just get off your high horse already?! I'm tired of it!" With those last words, Bunny stormed off.

Jack slowly gets to his feet, blood pouring from his nose. He glares at Bunny's back. "Fine…excuse me for caring!" Jack turns around and heads back into the direction he came from. Bunny scoffs. "Yeah, I'm sure you cared so much." The Pooka stomps back to his room, appetite having been ruined by the persistent winter spirit.

Bunny slams his door shut and before he reached his bed, he fell to the ground and tears began to flow like rivers. He could hold it back no longer. That whole morning he had pushed back the tears from the constant pictures of his son, Arinya and his wife, Kala rolled through his head like a song on repeat. The pictures of them got worse and worse as they passed on. At first they were smiling like everything was okay, then they slowly got worse. Turning from happiness to pure terror. Even phrases that Arinya and Kala never would have even thought to say followed. Phrases like, "Why did you let us die?!" or "What have you done?!" After a while of hearing those words over and over again, it almost drove Bunny mad. Eventually he couldn't hold back the bottled up emotions anymore and he yelled to the top of his lungs.

When the other guardians heard his scream they ran to his door. North pounded his fist on Bunny's door, "Bunny! Bunny! Let us in!" Once Jack had reached the other guardians, North was preparing to knock the door down. Jack got beside North and looked at him, "We can get this door down together." North nodded and simultaneously took a couple steps back and ran full speed into the door. The door came down with a CRASH! When everyone looked around for Bunny they found him, balled up in the darkest corner of his room, rocking back and forth, his hands over his flat ears.

Tooth flies over to Bunny and caresses his face gently. "Bunny…please… tell us what's wrong. We want to help." She lifts his chin so that she could see his tear-filled eyes. Bunny avoids her gaze and sits quietly. He didn't want to talk; he didn't feel like talking. Why couldn't they understand that? Bunny glares at the fairy and moves away.

Tooth slipped from the air to her knees on the ground. She covered her face with her hands and began to sob. Sandy floated over to tooth and put a hand on her shoulder. He tried to comfort her as best he could. When Jack and North saw how Bunny looked at Tooth, they got angry. As both of them headed for the door, North stopped in front of Jack. Jack looked up angrily at North, "What are you doing? We need to teach Bunny a lesson! He shouldn't have been so mean to Tooth!" North put a hand on Jack's shoulder and calmly said, "I know. The thing is, is that you're going about this all wrong. You and I know for a fact that something is bothering Bunny. He may have hurt Tooth but you should know that by know he's hurting both about what he did to Tooth and whatever has been on his mind. I want you to stay here and help Sandy with Tooth. I'm going to talk to him but I'm not going to hurt him or force him to talk." "But North! What's that going to accomplish?! If he won't talk and you won't force him to how will we know how to help him?!" "The simple fact of knowing and or figuring out that people care about them can comfort them. Now go help Sandy."

Bunny paces around the globe room. He was grumbling and pulling at his fur and ears. "Why can't they understand that I don't want to talk?!" Suddenly, he hears footsteps coming down the hall. He growls and waits for the person to come in, ready to scream at whomever it was.

When North walks in, Bunny let's out his anger, "Can I not get ANY privacy?! Why do all of you want to be in my business so badly?! If you small brained idiots can't figure it out, I'll say it so everyone can hear! I WILL NOT TALK! SO LEAVE ME ALONE!" North slightly jerked back when Bunny called the small brained idiots. He let out a sigh and walked over to the nearest window and sat down. He watched the snow fall and lightly said, "I wasn't going to ask you what was wrong. Neither was I going make you," North sighed once again, "I thought you knew me better than that…"

Bunny calms down a little, but keeps his glare in place. "I've been pestered enough today. I don't want to hear it. So would please kindly leave?"

North shakes his head, "You think I would pester my friend? I hope not. I was just going to sit here and watch the snow fall to help relax my head." Bunny felt a pang of guilt in his chest. He didn't mean to jump to conclusions. It was just that so much stress had befallen him that he felt everybody was going to try to make him talk about something he didn't want to.

Bunny sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry...I'm not quite feeling myself this morning..." He sits down a little ways away. "I had a memory that I would have rather not had..." His ears lay flat in sadness.

North put a comforting hand on Bunny's shoulder, "It's going to be okay." North gives Bunny a warm smile.

Bunny sighs and looks away. "It's not going to be okay...Every time this memory comes up I can't get it out of my head...Decorating the eggs for Easter helps for a while, but it's not enough to help me forget.."

It's one of those times where North became one of the wisest people anyone could ever know, "Unfortunately, you can't forget something that has hurt you tremendously. There are ways to keep it off your mind though. In which you feel you have forgotten the terrible memory until you remember it once again rather if it's in your dreams or it just comes into your head."

Bunny sighs and slumps his shoulders in defeat. He looks at North with tearful green eyes. "I can usually handle it because I'm normally at my warren...but being here with all the added stress just made it worse..." He turns his gaze to the floor. "I didn't mean to blow up at all of you...I know Tooth and Jack wanted to help, but I couldn't handle the pestering...and I just thought you were here to do the same."

North smiled, "It's alright. It happens to most people but… I didn't mean for it to be so stressful here." North looked down and bit his lip, "I'm sorry."

Bunny shakes his head. "It's not your fault. You're always busy." He smiles a little. "Your holiday is Christmas after all...You can't make that many toys days before." North chuckles. "Yes, you are right..." He stands up and wraps a brotherly arm around Bunny's shoulders. "You know you can tell us anything. When you are ready of course." Bunny sighs and nods. "I know...thank you."

North ruffles the fur on the top of Bunny's head, "Well, unfortunately I'm gonna have to go back to work for a little bit, but if you need anything or just want to talk come get me. Do not hesitate. I got your back." North starts walking away but turns his head, smiles at bunny, then turns back around and continues walking.

Bunny smiles as North walks out of sight. He heads over to the window and looks out. Snowflakes dance around as they fall from the sky. Bunny will tell them one day...but knowing that they will be there for him is enough to comfort him.


End file.
